Forbidden
by LightInsideMe
Summary: Every wonder what would have happened had Darren not escaped the vampaneze in vampire mountain, well here is what I would have liked to happen. Yaoi/slash don't like don't read. Evil!Kurda, sub!Darren.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kurda and me retreated slowly and joined Gavner in the smaller cave. We sat next to him and nobody said anything for a while. Finally Gavner spoke in a dull, distracted tone, "I counted thirty-four of them."

"There was thirty-five when we looked." Kurda said.

"What are they doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why do you think they're here?" Gavner asked.

I licked my lips nervously, "To attack us?" I guessed.

"You got it," Gavner said grimly.

"Not necessarily," Kurda said. "They might have come to discuss a treaty."

"You think so?" Gavner sneered.

"No," Kurda signed. "Not really."

"We have to warn the vampires." I said.

Kurda nodded, "But what about your escape? One of us can lead you to-"

"Forget it," I interrupted. "I'm not running away from something like this."

"Come on then," Kurda said, getting to his feet and making for the tunnel under the stream. "The quicker we tell the others, the quicker we can return and-" He was bending down to enter the tunnel but stopped suddenly and spun to the side, "Somebody's coming!"

"Vampire or vampaneze?" Gavner asked.

"Think we can afford to wait and find out?"

"No." Gavner said. "We've got to get out of here." He studied the three exit tunnels. "We can get back to the Halls via the middle tunnel but it'll take a lot of time. If they spot Darren's trail of blood and come after as…"

"We'll take the left tunnel, according to my maps there's a very small connecting tunnel, easy to miss." Kurda said. "I only found it by chance."

"Then lets go," Gavner decided and off we dashed.

When we reached Kurda's tunnel, it was only to discover a cave-in.

Kurda swore and kicked angrily at the blockage.

"I'm sorry." He signed.

"It's not your fault," Gavner told him.

"Were do we go now?" I asked.

"There's another tunnel we can use. It'll link us up with the tunnels leading to the Halls." Kurda said.

We followed Kurda as he led us through the dark.

After a while Kurda halted and whispered to us, "We're right behind the cave where the vampaneze are. Move slowly and carefully. If they spot us, fight for your lives…then run like hell!"

"Wait," I said. "I don't have a weapon. I'll need one if we're attacked."

"I've only got one knife…Gavner?"

"I've two but I'll need them both. Anyway, no offence Darren, but if Kurda and I can't fend them off, I don't think you'll make much of a difference. If we run into trouble, grab Kurda's maps and head for the Halls while we stay and fight."

"I couldn't do that," I gasped.

"You'll as you're told." Gavner growled, leaving no room for argument.

We started forward softer then ever. Sounds from the cave reached our ears- vampaneze laughing and talking quietly.

Our luck held until we turned into a long tunnel and ran into a lone vampaneze, who yelled for help.

Gavner groaned desolately. "So much for stealth," he muttered as vampaneze poured through from the cavern. He took a firm stand in the middle of the tunnel, checked the walls either side, then spoke over his shoulder, "You two get out of here. I'll delay them as long as I can."

"I won't leave you to face them alone." Kurda said.

"You will if you have brains." Gavner snarled.

Kurda nodded sadly. "Luck, Gavner Purl." He said.

"Luck," Gavner grunted as he parried an attack.

Kurda turned to lead me away, then stopped and dug out a map. "Do you remember the old burial chamber we visited?" he asked. "The Hall of Final Voyage?"

"Yes." I said.

Kurda nodded and said. "Go to the end of this tunnel, take a right, another right, then four lefts. That'll bring you to the chamber. Wait a few minutes in case one of us comes. Get your breath back. Try re-bandaging yourself so that you stop dripping blood. Then go."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Help Gavner."

"But he said-"

"I know what he said!" Kurda snapped then gripped my shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Luck, Darren Shan."

"Luck," I replied miserably.

"Don't stay and watch," he said. "Leave immediately."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Chapter 1: Captured.

I tried to move as fast as I could to get help.

I had considered going back and pretending I had forgotten the way so Kurda would have to go and I could stay and help Gavner fight but then I realized that in my weakened condition I would be more of a handy-cap then a help besides in the time it would take me to get back I would have made it more then halfway to the Hall of Final Voyage and Gavner and Kurda needed help as soon as possible. I hated leaving them there alone but I know I would more help if I kept going.

But as I made it to the last left I had to stop, I was exhausted and my bandages were soaked with my blood.

As I tried to re-bandage my wounds and regain some of my energy I had no idea that Kurda had murdered Gavner and sent three vampaneze' after me.

I also had no idea that the three vampaneze had been tracking me and were now right behind me until one with a red birthmark on his cheek grabbed both my arms from behind.

I gasped in fear and surprise then tried to struggle free and run away but one of the other vampaneze, one with really long red hair grabbed my legs, while the last vampaneze, one with darker then normal purple skin pulled out a rope and started to tie my wrist together behind my back.

"No!" I yelled in anger and fear as I fought to get out of their grasp. "Let me GO! LET GO!"

The vampaneze with the birthmark only chuckled, "We got ourselves a fighter here."

The other vampaneze laughed at this. Then the dark skinned vampaneze started to tie my ankles together.

My struggling against the strong, rough grip of the vampaneze was causing me to lose what little energy I had left and soon I was to exhausted to fight. This seemed to please the vampaneze.

When they had finished restraining me the one with the birthmark, to my surprise, gently and carefully picked me up and carried me over his shoulder.

Why are they taking me back alive? Are they going to torture me before they kill me? I thought to myself as I tried to ignore the pain my body was in. Then another horrible thought came to my mind. Are Gavner and Kurda d…dead?

I seriously hoped not but in away I also hoped so, for it would have been better for then to die in battle, as it was an honorable vampire death also that way the vampaneze couldn't torture them to death, like I feared was going to happen to me.

Just then the vampaneze turned a corner and I was in the large cave full of vampaneze.

The vampaneze carrying me gently put me down on the ground and I was able to see all the people in the cave and was surprised to see Kurda standing right in the middle of the vampaneze.

Not fighting or being restrained, just talking to them like they were old friends.

My mind couldn't process what my eyes were seeing.

"Hey, Kurda!" the vampaneze with the birthmark said to get the blond vampire's attention. "We got the boy you sent us after."

WHAT? Kurda sent them after me! I felt blind rage enter me as realization hit me like a punch in the face.

"You're in league with them, you traitor!" I yelled angrily at the blond vampire as he made his way toward us.

"Yes, Darren, I am in league with the vampaneze but I am no traitor. Please let me explain." Kurda said in a calm smooth voice.

But I had stopped listening to him cause I saw a body in the ground on the other side of the cave. And not just any old body but Gavner's lifeless unmoving dead body.

I was about to yell bloody murder at the vampaneze for killing the vampire but then I noticed that the knife in Gavner's stomach, that obviously killed him, was the one Kurda normally carried on his person.

"You killed him." I hissed in shock and disbelief.

At first Kurda looked like he had no idea what I was talking about then looked over his shoulder at Gavner's body and gulped deeply. "I had to," he croaked, "I would have left him for the vampaneze but I couldn't let him kill my men and also you might have gotten away."

"You bastard! How could you, you murderer?" I yelled angrily and tried fighting free of the vampaneze holding me, so I could attack Kurda; totally forgetting that I was tied up and had thirty something vampaneze all around me. Anyway it didn't take long to stop my struggles as grief for the lose of my friend and exhaustion hit, causing me to fall limp in the vampaneze' hold.

Kurda looked hurt by my words. "I saved your life." He reminded me like it was meant to make everything better.

"At the expense of Gavner's!" I sobbed pitifully. "Why? Why?"

Kurda moved so he could put his spider like hand under my chin and lift my head so we were eye level. "Please let me explain everything to you."

"TO HELL WITH YOUR EXPLAINATION!" Everyone in the cave was shocked at my sudden mood chance; including me. But getting over my shock I moved my head so I could bit Kurda's hand.

Kurda roared in pain as I tore a small chunk of his flash out of his hand.

Kurda pulled his hand away and looked at me with shock and anger. All the vampaneze seemed too shocked to move as I spat the flash out of my month, being very,_ very_ careful not to swallow any of Kurda's blood.

Kurda seemed to come out of his shock and now looked seriously pissed-off. "You little brat." Then he did something that shocked even the vampaneze… judging by the way they all gasped.

SLAP!

Kurda backhanded me across the face so hard that the vampaneze with the birthmark was forced to drop me so as not to fall to the ground along with me. Had I not had vampire blood in me the blow would have broken almost every bone in my face and snapped my neck.

My head exploded with pain and I thought I was going to pass-out. And I started to believe I had cause the next thing I saw I was sure I'd only every see in a dream.

Kurda was coming at me again, this time with his fist but the vampaneze with a birthmark grabbed his wrist and looked like he was ready to cut Kurda's arm off.

"How dare you strike a already injured child." He yelled angrily. "Even we would never do something so dishonorable."

Suddenly Kurda seemed to snap out of his rage and looked at me in horror. "Darren, I'm so sorry."

He started walking toward me and I couldn't help but try crawling away. My brain was in over drive. Pain, grief and disbelief were clouding my mind and all I know was that I didn't want the blond to touch me.

The vampaneze with the birthmark seemed to sense my feelings and pushed Kurda away from me.

"Glalda! What are you doing?" Kurda asked angrily.

Glalda ignored Kurda and walked slowly over to me. "Here let me untie you." His voice was so gently. So unlike the voice that had been laughing at my struggles back in the tunnels.

He pulled a pocketknife and started to move closer to me.

I couldn't help but whimper in fear.

"Shh… Its ok, I'm just cutting the ropes." He whispered gently as he cut the rope around my ankles.

And as he started on the ropes around my wrists, I couldn't stop my mind falling into the dark comfort of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Out spoken

Chapter 2

I could hear voices… angry voices. I don't know how long I had been unconscious for but I could feel that I was now laying on my back, with my head laying on what felt like a human leg. For a moment I thought I was back at the Cirque Du Freak and had fallen asleep on Eve's leg in the tent. But I soon remembered were I was when I realized one of the angry voices was Kurda's.

That disgusting excuse of a vampire.

The other angry voice I realized must have belonged to the person my head was using as a pillow, judging by the vibrations I could feel every time he spoke. The second voice sounded like that of the vampaneze with the birthmark on his cheek, Glalda was it?

"You could have killed him with a blow like that you fool." Glalda seemed to be yelling.

"I was angry," come Kurda's voice. "I wasn't in control. It won't happen again."

"It had better not." I think I heard some whispers of agreement in the background as Glalda said this. "We had agreed to come to Vampire Mountain to make peace because we don't want the Vampaneze Lord's uprising anymore them you do but if you go around hurting already wounded members of your own clan, then we all kill you; it matters not how important you are."

Even with my eyes closed I could sense Kurda's discomfort but really I wasn't paying attention to the traitor because my mind was trying to process this new bight of information.

So they hadn't come here to attack us, they had come to make peace and were just waiting until Kurda was made a prince to ensure their safety… so Gavner died for no reason, had Kurda just told us before anyone got hurt… of course we would have be angry with him for letting the vampaneze into Vampire Mountain but we would have listened. I felt tears start to fall down my checks.

Glalda must have felt my tears land in his leg cause next thing I knew he was talking gently to me. "Hey, you awake little bat."

I slowly opened my wet eyes when I felt the vampaneze' large hand gently wipe the tears off my checks.

It seemed so impossible that I could be so comfortable in the presents of a vampaneze but I did and I felt disgusted with myself.

He has killed people with his bare hands and here I am being comforted by them. I am such a sick person.

"Oh Darren, thank goodness you are alright." Kurda said in a sickly sweet voice.

I turned my head toward the blonde vampire and gave him the ugliest glare I could master, "Like you care, traitor!"

Kurda hung his head in shame, "You will one day understand why I did what I did-"

"No I will never understand!" I yelled as I sat up with Glalda's help. "You could have just explained to Gavner and me that you had planned for the vampaneze to be here to make peace, we would have been angry, yes but then no one would have been killed." More tears made they way down my cheeks. Glalda put his strong arm around my shoulder and to the vampaneze' surprise, I throw myself onto his muscular chest and cried my eyes out.

I felt disgusted in myself for seeking comfort in the vampaneze but the grief of loosing Gavner was too much for me, I just wanted somebody to cry on.

Kurda seem peeved by what I had said. "You honestly think Gavner would have listened. He was a General, he would have gone straight to the princes and told them."

"Maybe, but at least you could tried smooth talking him like you do to everyone else. Arra was right about you, you are just a coward."

It seemed that Kurda was starting to get angry again, he was clanging his fists and his eyebrows knotted together in irritation, "You stupid child, I should have let the princes kill you after the trail of fire!"

"Yes you should have, it would have made us both happier!" I agreed angrily and I found that I meant it.

If I had died then, Gavner would still be alive.

I felt the strong arms around my shoulders tense as I agreed to this. But ignored it.

Kurda noticed this as well but didn't ignore it. "You say I'm the traitor but I'm not the one seeking comfort from the 'enemy'."

"They are not my enemy, they come here to make peace with us, something I have always agreed with you about. And you are a traitor; you killed Gavner for no real reason!"

Kurda seemed to be trying to find a comeback but when he couldn't he turned and walked out of the cave, obviously trying to keep his anger in check.

At first I was happy to see him go but then I realized I was alone with the vampaneze and started to feel uncomfortable. Especially because Glalda still hadn't released me from his strong arms.

The silence was starting to get very awkward but it was suddenly broken by the vampaneze with really long red hair that had held my ankles back in the tunnels, "Well you are the only one I've known that has been able to out speck Kurda, so you win my respect. My name is Caleb Mane by the way." The vampaneze said happily as he held his hand out to me.

"Darren Shan." I replied slightly unsure of myself and shook his large purple hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After I had shaken Caleb's hand, Glalda helped me to my feet and said, "We need to re-bandage your wounds."

The vampaneze helped me walk over to a woolen blanket that was on the cave floor and Caleb grabbed some bandages.

While the two vampaneze bandaged me, I couldn't help but ask, "What are you going to do with Gavner's body?"

Glalda looked me in the eyes and for the first time I realized just how young he looked, only about twenty to twenty-five but I knew that he could have been hundreds of years old and his red eyes held an odd kindness that I would never thought a vampaneze would have, they also held a good deal of mischief, almost like a cheeky child's.

"We will take him to the cave with the river that leads out of the mountain." He said as he tenderly wiped away fresh tears that had made their way down my checks.

I was so confused by the vampaneze' kindness; my experiences with the vampaneze left nothing but hatred but both Glalda and Caleb were being so kind and friendly.

Glalda started to stand and said to Caleb, "Keep an eye on him while I get us something to eat."

Caleb gave Glalda a cheeky smile and nodded as he finished bandaging my leg.

After Glalda was gone Caleb turned his smile to me and said, "Somebody _likes_ you, little one."

I felt my checks burn and knew I was blushing, "Why do you say that?" I asked uneasily.

Caleb's smile widened and he replied, "Because normally Glalda is either a smart-ass or a raging bull. I've never seen such a tender side of him."

Caleb seemed to be very open so I decided to ask him some questions. "Are you all really here to make peace with us vampires, Mr Mane?"

"Please call me Caleb, and yes we are." The vampaneze answered happily.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want a war." He said honestly. "We know that to some of you vampires, we vampaneze are scum but most of us aren't evil, some of us just lose faith in humans so it didn't bother us to use them as they use cattle and pigs and some of us here in this cave were humans that were either tricked into becoming vampaneze or were forced. They are the ones that really hate killing humans but do what is necessary to live." Caleb's face darken slightly.

I could tell by the way his face darken that he must have been one of the one's bleeded against his will and I felt pity for the vampaneze sitting in front of me. "You were one of those people, weren't you?" I said before I could stop myself but thankfully Caleb didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed amused.

"I love your sincerity, it reminds me of my little brother… Yes, I was tricked, the one who bleeded was my ex-girlfriend, she got me to fall in love with her and manipulated me into believing that I wanted to be a vampaneze; but then the night after she turned me into a half vampaneze she was gone and I haven't seen her since." He said sadly but then his smile returned and he added, "But life goes on and I've made a good home for myself with this clan; even allowed them to bleed me into a full vampaneze."

I couldn't help but feel great respect for the strong soul sitting in front of me.

Most people would have turned sour toward the world or killed themselves but Caleb seemed to have just taken it into strive and turned it into a life he could be content with.

Then I turned my head and saw Glalda talking to another vampaneze and asked, "What about Mr Glalda?"

Caleb gave me a cheeky smile and I couldn't help but blush; wishing that I hadn't asked because now the longhaired vampaneze obviously thought I was interested in his friend.

"Well honestly I couldn't tell you." Caleb smiled. "Glalda is a mystery even to us. We found him ninety years ago, wondering a forest half dead from hunger and exhaustion. He wouldn't tell us what happened but he obviously didn't understand that he was a vampaneze; we had to tell him and teach him how to look after himself. But he has come a long way since then. In fact he is this clan's leader now."

Before I could ask more, Glalda was back balancing three bowls of soup.

"Here." He said to me as he handed me a bowl with a spoon in it.

The soup smelled similar to bat broth and tasted quit nice. After I had polished off that bowl I really would have liked to ask for some more but didn't want to eat all the vampaneze' food; after all who knew how long they would be down here and it wouldn't be easy finding more food if they ran out.

I decided instead to think about what I should do; I couldn't go back to Mr Crepsley, the vampires would put me to death, but maybe that would be the right thing to do but I was to scared. Maybe I could stay with the vampaneze. Then it hit me, would they what to put me to death for being a coward like the vampires would.

I looked up to ask Caleb and Glalda more about vampaneze beliefs; after all I didn't know a lot about them and realized that Glalda was starring at me thoughtfully and I couldn't help but look into his red eyes.

"Are you still hungry little bat? Do you need some blood?" He asked kindly.

I suddenly felt warm all over, not feverish or anything like that, it was a feeling I hadn't felt since I was living with my parents and sister, and I didn't like that I was feeling it now, toward this man… no, toward a vampaneze.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I knew I was blushing but I still asked, "Mr Glalda, could I ask you about vampaneze' ways, like what you all believe in. I don't know much about vampaneze, only that you drink humans dry and I've heard that vampaneze are very loyal toward their kin, but other then that, nothing."

Glalda looked surprised and asked, "Why do you want to know that, little bat?" Then realization showed on his face and I felt my stomach turn, "You fear that we would put you to death for running away from your clan to avoid death."

I turned away in shame, "Kurda told you."

Suddenly Glalda's hands turned me back toward him, "Yes and normally we would, but not in your case."

I looked up into those red eyes in confusion.

Glalda smiled kindly and explained, "We would normally make all now vampaneze' take tests or trails just like you vampires but we don't put them to death if the fail the first time. In vampaneze culture we believe in giving them three chances before we put them to death, if they ran away to avoid that death like you did, we would believe them to be the lowest of the low. So because you only failed once we don't think lowly of you."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing but suddenly I realized something else, "But I still ran away from my clan to avoid death-"

"Yes you did." Glalda nodded but then added, "But I believed you would have stayed had that bastard, Kurda not talked you into doing such a cowardly act. We all know that, that scumbag could con a fly out of flying if he tried hurt enough-"

"Or he'd rip the flies wings off just to get his way." Caleb added sourly.

Glalda nodded, "Yes, he is not one to make an enemy of, which is why I'm going to ask you stay with us little bat." The vampaneze leader said as he looked back at me. "You would be put to death if you went back to your clan and we understand that you have nowhere else to go. Also I don't want you around Kurda by yourself after that little argument, he's not likely to forget that in a hurry."

Suddenly the vampaneze leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "And also, I like your company, little bat."

I couldn't stop my face turning the colour of a ripe tomato after hearing that. But still I agreed to stay with the vampaneze.

-

Don't panic people, there will be more.

Next chapter, there will be some yaoi and violence.


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Finally updated.

I would seriously like to thank Mrs. Bumblebee for helping me by giving me ideas. Hugs for you XD.

Warning: Kurda is a bight OOC in a bad way in this chapter, so if you are a fan of Kurda you may not want to read this chapter.

Chapter 4

That day as the vampaneze slept, I lay in my corner of the cave trying my hardest to sleep but my wounds were making it to hard to get comfortable.

And not only that but every time I did manage to fall asleep I had nightmares of Gavner's death, were the dead vampire was yelling at me, screaming that it was my fault that he was dead and that I was a murder and a traitor.

Sighing as I tried once again to make myself comfortable on my blanket, when suddenly Glalda, who had been sleeping next me, started to wake.

"Darren? Can't you sleep little bat?" The vampaneze asked me, his voice husky from sleep.

I just shock my head in response.

Seeing my negative response, Glalda sat up and asked, "Why? Are your wounds hurting?"

I nodded as I crawled up into a ball.

Glalda smiled and moved over to me, then put his strong purple arms around my waist so he was spooning my body.

Feeling the other man's body heat warm me, I felt much more comfortable.

Then suddenly I felt Glalda kiss the top of my head and I couldn't help but feel that warm feeling again, the feeling of belonging, the feeling of being loved.

But with that feeling came the awkwardness and uncertainty.

This was a man, and a much older man at that; I had understood it when I had similar feelings for Debbie; she was a beautiful girl about my age.

"Am I making you uncomfortable little bat?"

Glalda's concerned voice broke my chain of thought and I considered saying yes and asking him to let me go.

But it felt so nice just to have him there, I didn't feel so alone and I was so warm and comfortable now, so I replied, "No, please stay."

Glalda smiled and kissed the top of my head again and we both feel into a deep sleep.

-

A couple of nights later and I was starting to feel much better.

My wounds were on the mend, Gavner had been laid to rest and I was fitting in with most of the vampaneze and had even started to call them friends.

But a small group of the vampaneze really didn't seem to like me. Some of them just glared at me but one named, Zack Taylor, a large, brutish vampaneze; seemed to go out of his way to trip or elbow me when I walked past and would sometimes even go far as to spit at me- when Glalda wasn't looking.

I had no idea what I had done to deserve such treatment but I tried to stay well away from the brut but this was hard to do when we were all inside a cave.

I also hadn't seen much of Kurda, much to my relief. The blond vampire would sometimes come down to tell Glalda about what was happening with the prince's but Glalda refused to let Kurda talk to me.

Through the last few nights Glalda and I had continued to become closer; the vampaneze leader had taken to cuddling up with me everyday when it was time to sleep. He would also cuddle me and kiss the top of my head whenever I cried for Gavner and would whisper in my ear that it wasn't my fault that my friend died.

I was grateful to the vampaneze for helping me but I was still so confused about my feelings for him and his true feelings for me.

He had made it quit clear that he liked me but just how much; were his feelings toward me the same as a fathers or was it deeper?

He never pushed me into doing anything that I was uncomfortable with; in fact he never went past innocent kisses and cuddling and sometimes I found that I _wished_ he would do more.

Then one night, while I was helping Caleb serve breakfast- this had become one of my little jobs as a clan member- when Glalda had walked over to us and asked if he could speck to me alone.

Nodding, I walked with the vampaneze leader to a smaller cave where we were totally alone.

Normally I would've been fine with being alone with Glalda but something in his eyes was making me uneasy.

"Glalda? What's wrong?" I asked, pushing my nervousness aside.

Glalda sighed and sit down on the dirty ground, patting the spot next to him.

I sit down next to him but he didn't happy enough with this so he pulled at me so my back was leaning against his bare, muscular chest.

I was happy to comply and very comfy feeling his warmth against my back.

"Tomorrow night Kurda is going to be made a prince," He whispered softly into my ear. "Which means that we are going to have to meet with the vampires soon."

I felt dread and guilt crawl into my stomach like I had just swallowed a giant bug.

Glalda seemed to have sensed my discomfort because he wrapped his strong arms around my small frame.

"I promise I will keep you safe but I must know something first." He said as he gently turned me around so I was facing him. "I'm sure that you know that I have strong feelings for you, even I Love you."

I nodded but didn't look the elder in the eyes.

"Please little bat, tell me truthfully what you feel for me." He said as he put his large hand under my chin and tenderly lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes.

I didn't know what to say so I decided to just tell the truth, "I honestly don't know how I feel about you. You make me feel safe and sometimes, when you cuddle me, I find myself wishing for more but I don't know if I am truly in loved with you because I've never really been in love before."

I decided not to tell him about my relationship with Debbie because my feeling for her had changed since I last saw her.

I was expecting Glalda to be upset that I hadn't straight out said 'I love you'.

But instead a large smile brightened his handsome face, "That's all I needed to hear."

With that he kissed the tip of my nose.

I couldn't stop the blush that spread over my face or the look of confusion.

Seeing my look Glalda explained, "Now that I know that you do have strong feelings for me, I'm going to court you."

I almost fell over after the shock of what the vampaneze said ware off, "What?"

Glalda gave me one of his mischievous smiles and replied, "I what you as my mate, little bat. I know my feelings for you but you need more time to sort out your feelings, so I'm going to court you. If you decided that you don't want me as a mate then you just have to decline my advances."

I could not believe that he had just said all that like he was explaining a math question but that was my Glalda.

I was about to ask why he would even want someone like me as a mate but just then Kurda stormed into the cave.

We were both surprised to see the blond vampire and even more surprised to see how angry he looked.

"You've been making sure that you remain comfortable, haven't you; you little slut!" The blond vampire sneered at me. Obviously he had heard everything.

Normally I wouldn't have given a damn about what Kurda said but his words cut into me like a blunt knife. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what all the vampaneze thought; that I was using Glalda for protection, playing with his feelings for my own benefit.

That would explain why some of them didn't like me.

I felt my eyes burn as I tried to hold back tears, I refused to show Kurda how much his words hurt me as I was about to say something back but Glalda bet me to it.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY POTENTAIL MATE LIKE THAT!" the vampaneze leader snapped back as he sat me aside and stood to face the vampire.

Kurda looked shocked for a second but soon recovered and snorted, "He really has got you curled around his little finger. Is he that good a fuck? No wonder Larten bleed you so young Master Shan, fuck him to did you and he couldn't stand to let you go? It would explain why he's been looking for you so hard-"

Kurda never got to finish badmouthing me because Glalda punched the blond right in the face.

Kurda looked as shocked as I felt.

I was about to stand when Kurda leapt at Glalda, sending them both to the dirty hard ground. All I saw were fists flying as the vampire and vampaneze rolled around trying to kill each other.

Getting over my shock I ran out of the cave to get Caleb, knowing that I couldn't stop the two larger and stronger men by myself.

Caleb was sitting in his usually place inside the main cave when I came running in.

"Caleb, Glalda and Kurda are fighting. Please, I need you to help me stop them." I whispered in the longhaired vampaneze' ear; not wanting the whole clan to know.

Caleb looked shocked but followed me into the other cave and grabbed Kurda's shoulders, pulling him away from Glalda, who tried to follow Kurda to hit him again but I grabbed him around the waist and tried with all my strength to hold him back.

"Glalda please stop!" I pleaded as I saw the blood coming out of his nose and split lip.

My plead seemed to reach the vampaneze leader, for he stopped trying to fight against me to get to Kurda.

Looking down at me he sighed and hugged me. "Sorry, Darren." He whispered in my ear.

I hugged him back, glad that he had calmed down, then looking over Glalda's broad shoulder I saw Caleb was having trouble holding a still raging Kurda.

"Calm down Kurda!" Caleb tried and it seemed to work. The blond stopped struggling against the longhaired vampaneze but the moment Caleb let him go, I saw him pull out a dagger that had been hidden in his shirt and move to stab Glalda in the back.

I felt myself move before my mind could even gasp the fact that Kurda was going to kill Glalda. I pushed Glalda out of the way and felt the white hot pain of the dagger in my chest and then I fell into darkness.

--

Yes I know I'm evil for doing these cliffhangers but it keeps you reviewing to try getting me to write more ;p

Hope you all liked it and I will try to get the next chapter up soon but first I must get my computer fixed and that could take awhile so sorry if there is a long wait.

And once again thanks to Mrs. Bumblebee, hope you like it XD


	6. Chapter 5

Ok sorry about the wait guys and thanks for your reviews,

and here is the next chapter XD.

Chapter 5

The first thing that I noticed as I started to claw my way back to consciousness was the pain in my chest. Load did it hurt to breath!

Then I noticed that I was very harm and despite the pain I was in I felt safe and protected.

Then my tired mind remember that Kurda had been about to stab Glalda and my eyes shot open trying to find the vampaneze leader to make sure he was all right.

I found myself lying on my blanket inside the main cave. It was obviously daytime because I could see all the vampaneze sleeping in their usual places.

Looking around I realized that I couldn't see Glalda.

Panic started to run through me and I sat up to look for him but I was forced to lay back down as my chest throbbed and burned in pain and I couldn't help but release a yelp.

"What do you think you're doing, little one?" A concerned voice asked and a dark figure got up and walked toward me.

Sitting up slowly this time I realized that it was Caleb and I asked, "Where is Glalda? Is he ok?"

Caleb gently pulled me so I was lying down again and replied, "Glalda is fine… or at lest we hope. He want to have an interview with the vampire prince's last night and still hasn't returned but we had word that the interview is still going and no blood has been spilled yet, so we think that he is fine."

I didn't know weather to be relieved or horrified.

Glalda was alone with a clan of vampires and if Glalda was having an interview with the prince's then how long had I been out for?

I asked Caleb and he smiled and said, "You've been out for almost a week now. But that's not very surprising considering that you were stab in the chest. You are lucky you have vampire blood in you or you would have died within the hour. Glalda was so worried about you; well most of us were but Glalda had beaten Kurda within an inch of his life after the shock had gone. That's one of the reasons why we are very nervous but I didn't think Kurda would risk his position as prince by saying the he had been beaten up by the vampaneze leader that he'd hidden in the mountain in the first place because he had tried to kill him."

My mind was doing loops, I just didn't understand any of this anymore, "But why did Kurda try to kill Glalda? I mean that would've ended his plan to make a peace between our races."

Caleb gave me a sympathetic look and replied, "You really are young, little one. In both vampire and vampaneze society falling in love is very rear but it does happen, only difference is that unlike in vampire tradition we vampaneze partner for life and we do not care about gender because we cannot natural reproduce anyway. And I believe it's because of this Kurda tried to kill Glalda."

Either Caleb was talking in riddles or I was to injured to understand english, "I still don't understand, Caleb."

Caleb sighed, "Kurda tried to kill Glalda because he couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever to him; I think Kurda either loves you or lust for you, little one."

Ok, now I knew for sure that Caleb was mentally unstable. I mean Kurda liking me in anyway was totally unbelievable. "Caleb, are you crazy? Kurda doesn't like me like that. He has never even looked at me like that."

"He does." Caleb insisted, "Just when he is sure you are not looking. You seem to have forgotten that Kurda is one of the cunning creatures around, if he didn't want you to know of his feeling's for you then he would do everything in his power to make sure you never knew."

I still didn't think that Kurda had such feeling for me but I was too tired to argue anymore, "If you say so Caleb."

Caleb smiled and gentle said, "Get some more rest. I'll wake you when Glalda comes back."

I nodded and let exhaustion take me.

-

I was woken again when I felt somebody lay down next to me. Opening my eyes I saw Glalda's smiling face centimeters from mine.

"Hello little bat. How do you feel?" He asked as he tenderly ran his large hand through my dark hair.

I could have purred at the feeling of his hands in my hair but I just sighed and replied, "I'm fine. How did you do?"

Glalda's smile fell a little, "The prince's were not happy to find out that we have been hiding in the mountain and have made it clear that I have only seven hours to get everyone together and leave but they did agree to a peace treaty."

"That's good." I smiled, running my small hand up and down his masculine arm.

Suddenly Glalda's smile turned into a mischief smirk and he rolled on top of me, being mindful of my injury and started to lift my shirt to lick around the bandage that was covering my knife wound.

I gasped but didn't stop the larger man, finding that I liked the attention.

I felt the vampaneze gently remove the bandage and he started to lick at the healing wound, I could feel the warm wet muscle tenderly running over my skin.

Gasping as I realized that this action was coursing my body to become aroused, my nipple were becoming tight and hard in the cool air and my manhood was storing to life.

"Glalda!" I gasped.

Stopping his tender attack on my wound, Glalda smiled down at me and asked gently, "May I kiss you little bat?"

I hesitated but then nodded, not wanting the feeling to stop.

Glalda gave me a toothy smile as he leaned down and gently nipped my lower lip, then moved his lips over mine and pushed his tongue into my month.

I gave an involuntary moan as our tongue's started to play with each other but didn't care if anyone else in the cave heard, it felt so amazing, and Glalda was very good at this. His kiss was leaving me weak, had he wanted to take me I wouldn't have been able to say no but he pulled away and rolled us over so I was lying on his broad chest and he whispered in my ear, "Get some more sleep we have to leave in a couple of hours."

I was too weak and tired from my wound and the kiss to argue so I made myself comfortable and fell into a deep sleep.

I found that I always slept better in Glalda's arms.

-

When I woke for the third time, it was from a deep voice whispering in my ear and a large gently hand running through my hair. "Wake up little bat." The deep voice was whispering. "Its time to go."

I moaned in protest but still opened my heavy eyes to find that I was still on Glalda's chest with his left arm wrapped around my waist while his right hand tenderly stroke my head and face.

Blushing madly I slowly got up, being careful of my wounded chest.

Glalda sat up after helping me sit up and leaned forward to give me a peck on the check, "Good afternoon my little bat. I hope you're feeling better?" Glalda smiled at me as I nodded and then he stood to start waking the others.

As he took care of waking everyone up, I slowly started to get to my feet and stretch my muscles and tested to see what movement would upset my chest and what wouldn't.

After everyone had woken and had breakfast, we all started to leave the mountain through the tunnels.

When I first stepped outside the mountain I realized just how much I missed the outdoors and found that the fresh cool air made me feel much better but then I looked back at the mountain and couldn't help but feel regret and sorrow for it finally court up with me that I may never see my vampire friends again.

I'm sorry I failed you Mr Crepsley.

Suddenly I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Glalda give me a sad smile.

I smiled back to show that I would be ok.

After walking through freezing cold show half the night, I was starting to lag behind, the cold and my wound was getting to me.

I sensed more then saw Glalda turn to look at me, he had offered to carry me three times already but I refused, not wanting to be more of a burden then I already was.

Then suddenly someone behind me lifted me by my waist and gently put me on Glalda's back, Glalda quickly grabbed under my knees, forcing me to wrap my arms around his broad shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Caleb grinning at me. Then I turned back to Glalda and knew that he was smirking.

They planned that, the sneaky bastards.

I tried to get Glalda to let me go but found that the vampaneze wasn't going to allow this. "Put me down! I can walk!" I snapped.

Glalda just smirked and said, "Not a chance, the cold is getting to me and you are so warm."

"You're a bad liar." I grumble but gave in and let the vampaneze carry me; toward my new future.

--

Ok hope you all liked it.

Let me know and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. au note

Sorry Guys but I am not going to be able to update for about two months because I am having to get a new computer 6.9 and that takes money so I'm afraid you are all going to have to wait awhile for updates on any of my stories T_T but I promise that I will not leave them unfinished.

Once again I'm sorry but stuff like this happens, hope to get back soon.


	8. Chapter 6

Hello all, finally back. And here is a gift for my wonderful reviews, a chapter that is a bight longer then my others hope you all like it, please review and let me know.

Once again I would like to thank Mrs. Bumblebee for wonderful ideas that have helped shaped this story.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6

We had been walking through the freezing cold snow for almost a week and I was starting to really get sick of my fingers being numb but it wasn't all bad, my wounded chest had almost completely healed and Glalda, Caleb and I had taken to having snowball fights as we walked to make the trip more exciting; sometimes some of the other vampaneze would also join in with us but most of them watched on in amusement.

I was happy to find that all the clan now thought of me as one of the their own since they found out that I saved Glalda from being stabbed; even the brut, Zack Taylor had changed his attitude toward me.

One night as we were climbing up a mountain, we stopped at a tunnel in the side.

I saw that the tunnel was huge and I couldn't see the end of it but just standing at the entrance I could feel that the cave was abnormally warm inside.

"Why is it so warm?" I asked.

Glalda smiled down at me and said, "At the end of this cave are natural hot springs. We always stop here on our way to Vampaneze Mountain, to clean and warm up."

With that said Glalda took hold of my small hand and lead me and the clan inside.

Turning a corner I gasped as I saw that the tunnel lead to three large hot springs at the end of a cave.

Suddenly the cave was alive with the excited cries of the vampaneze and I couldn't hold back the blush that I knew was on my face as all of the vampaneze stripped naked to bath in the hot spring.

Soon Glalda and I were the only ones still in clothes.

Glalda was shaking his head at the childishness of his clan while I was trying to look at anything other then the naked men in the large hot springs.

Glalda must have noticed my discomfort because he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I know of another smaller hot spring nearby; would you be more comfortable there?" I nodded with a smile, happy to be able to have a bath alone.

Glalda quickly want to tell Caleb that we were going, and then the vampaneze leader started to lead me through a side tunnel.

It didn't take long for us to make it to the end of the tunnel but we were far enough away from the clan that we couldn't hear them anymore.

The tunnel opened up into a decent sized cave with another hot spring that was big enough to fit five people but still smaller them the others.

I turned to Glalda to find that the vampaneze was giving me a cheeky smile and had started to strip.

I blushed and was about to say 'no way in hell' but Glalda seemed to sense my protest coming and quickly said, "I was only thinking of bathing with you, thinking that you would be more comfortable bathing in here with me then in there with the whole clan. I promise not to touch you- unless you want me to."

I felt my face heat up further at that last bight but I knew that I could trust Glalda and so I started to strip too, stopping when I get to my boxers.

I turned to face Glalda, making sure that the vampaneze was not watching me, only to find that he had already gotten into the water and he had his back to me.

I couldn't help but think about how much of a gentleman Glalda could be at times, like when he would go out of his way to make me comfortable or how he never kissed or touched me with out my permission.

After I had discarded my boxers I quickly jumped into the hot water.

I couldn't help but give a sigh as my sore muscles relaxed in the steaming hot water; I put my head under so I could give my hair a bight of a wash.

When I came back up a chuckling Glalda splashed me in the face.

And that was when the water fight started.

The cave was filled with our laughter and the sound of splashing water.

Suddenly Glalda jumped on me and pushed me playfully under the water. I smirked underwater as I grabbed his legs and knocked him over so he was underwater too.

Next thing I knew we were kissing.

His tongue pushed past my lips and all I could taste was warm water and Glalda.

I would have loved to let the kiss continue but I was in serious need of air. Pulling back to part our lips I shot up and took a lung full of air.

Glalda broke through the surface next me and started to gently kiss me as he push me to the edge of the hot spring and we started a make-out session, which quickly turned into a 'him necking me' session. Suddenly I remembered that we were both naked and couldn't stop myself from going a little light headed with embarrassment and fear.

Would Glalda try and take me right here, right now? I thought to myself, hoping not because I seriously wasn't ready for that. Yes I now know for sure that I love him and kissing him is wonderful but I just wasn't ready to loose my virginity.

Pushing at Glalda's strong broad shoulders, I whispered, "Please stop." Knowing that Glalda would do as I ask.

Glalda suddenly moved his head away from my neck and I saw that he looked very horrified.

"I'm sorry Darren. I let myself get carried away. I should have realized that you weren't comfortable." Glalda said as he hugged me in apology.

I smiled up at him and replied, "I wasn't uncomfortable because I knew you would stop when I asked, I'm just not ready yet."

Glalda looked down at me in surprise and asked, "Yet! What do you mean 'yet'?"

I started to blush madly as I answered in a small voice, "Well, I know what I feel for you is love now and I know that I want to give my virginity to you but not until I'm ready."

Glalda looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

"So you will be my mate?" he asked as he held me tighter around my lean waist.

I nodded with a shy smile and Glalda moved almost to quickly for me to see as he kissed me again.

The kiss itself was slow, soft and loving, like Glalda wanted to show me that he was going to love me forever more.

-

When we made it back to the main cave everyone had set up a place to sleep.

It was morning so everyone was sleeping soundly.

Glalda and I found our blanket had been laid out for us and we thankfully layed down to sleep, Glalda on his back with me lying stomach down on his chest.

Looking down at Glalda I asked shyly, "How do we become mated?"

Glalda looked up at me in surprise then gave a deep chuckle and replied, "To be mated we must do three things; get the vampaneze court's approval, share each others blood through the same method as turning a human and… well…mate."

I gave Glalda a scared look, "We have to have sex to be mated?"

Glalda nodded and I started to feel fear clench at my heart at the thought but one look into Glalda's caring red eyes and I knew that he would look after me and would wait until I'm ready for that step.

Then I remembered what else he said and I asked suddenly, "What is the vampaneze court?"

Glalda smirked at me, "The vampaneze court is what we call all the vampaneze clan leaders. Like how you vampires have the vampire princes. I myself am one of them. Normally vampaneze can mate as they please but being one of the court members I must seek the approval of the others because when we are mated you will hold some power over the court."

I didn't know what to make of that. I really don't want any power over anything.

Suddenly something else came to my mind, "Wouldn't me being a half vampire make it hard for us to get approval?"

Glalda gave me a smile and said confidently, "I don't think so. Most of the court members are my good friends and will trust my judgement of you… and plus I'll tell them the vampires gave you to me as a gift to show they want peace." He said this last bight with a cheeky smile and I realized that he was joking.

I shock my head at his childishness and made myself comfy against the vampaneze' broad chest and started to dose off while Glalda ran his long fingers through my hair.

-

The next afternoon the clan was making its why through the freezing cold snow again.

But this time we were also fighting to get through a snowstorm too.

Despite the howling wind and snow we were doing fine and were able to stay walking at a good pace but it was becoming harder to see through the snow and wind with every passing minute.

At about midnight we had to walk in a line with everyone holding the person in front's clothing to make sure we stayed together and so no one strayed.

I was between Glalda and Caleb and I wasn't doing as well as the vampaneze.

I was the youngest and there for the shortest and with the fast pace we were doing I was tiring because of how high the snow was and it was rising as even more snow fell. It was already past my knees but not just that but my limbs were starting to numb and the cold wind felt like a cold knife cutting my throat every time I breathed in.

I knew that if I was human I would have froze to death long ago.

But I put aside my tiredness, knowing that I could still walk on and I'm sure that I wasn't the only one that was feeling the cold.

We continued to walk for hours, we were even able to walk well into the day because the snowstorm blocked out the sun.

I was starting to wonder if we would every get to Vampaneze Mountain when Glalda looked over his shoulder at me and yelled over the still howling wind, "There should be a cave up ahead that we can rest in. Can you hold out for another half an hour?"

I didn't really know if I could, the cold was making it hard for me to breath because it hurt so much and my mind was starting to become doughy with exhaustion but I still nodded my head, not wanting to seem weak.

I knew that Glalda would carry if I just asked but I refused to be so weak, I would make it to that cave on my own two legs.

About twenty minutes later and all I could think about was putting one foot in front of the other. My brain had gone to sleep leaving me with only one thought 'must keep walking'.

The snow was now up to my waist and I was thankful that I had Glalda walking in front of me so I wouldn't have to push so much of it to keep walking.

Thankfully just as I was on the brink of collapsing, Glalda yelled out that he could see the cave.

I smiled and felt a bight of energy come to me at the thought of making it to the cave and resting in Glalda's warm embrace.

And I wasn't the only one that seemed to liven up at the site of the cave; all the vampaneze let go of the person in front of them and raced forward to get to the cave.

Glalda turned and took hold of my waist and we walked toward the cave together.

We ended up being the last ones to enter the cave.

I saw that Caleb and Zack Tyler were tiring to start a fire as others started to lay out blankets and food.

The instant I was inside the cave, I felt warmer. Just being out of the wind was heavenly.

But with the newfound warmth, my exhaustion seemed to intensify and suddenly my legs refused to hold me up.

Thankfully Glalda was quick to catch me, and I leaned on him letting my head fall on his broad shoulder and finally letting my mind shut down for a while.

-

When I started to wake up, I felt warm and realized that there was a strong pair of arms around me and I was leaning on a warm chest.

I smiled, not having to open my eyes to know that it was Glalda.

Glalda must have noticed my smile and figured I was awake cause he started to whisper in my ear, "Good evening little bat. Do you feel better?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at my future mate's kind smiling face and nodded.

Suddenly my stomach complained of being hungry and Glalda chuckled.

I smirked and said in amusement, "Is there any food left or did the kids eat it all?"

Glalda almost fell over with laughter as he heard me refer to the clan as children.

Calming down enough to answer me he replied, "I saved you some, don't worry."

Having said that he reached to our left and I saw him grab a bowl of soup.

After taking the bowl with a thanks I felt Glalda kiss the top of my head.

After I had finished eating I looked around to see most of the clan asleep, there were two vampaneze sitting at the entrance, keeping watch.

Turning back to face Glalda I asked, "Will we reach Vampaneze Mountain soon, Glalda?"

"We should reach it before tomorrow morning if we head out at sundown, little bat." The vampaneze leader answered.

I sighed with relief and was about to ask about what the place was like but I noticed just how tired Glalda looked and asked a bight peeved, "Have you slept at all since we got here?"

Glalda shook his head.

"Why?"

Glalda just shrugged his shoulders but I knew it was because he was making sure I was okay and I started to felt guilty.

"You should sleep. How are you supposed to lead your clan up a dangerous mountain if you fall a sleep half way there." I said.

I knew I sounded like a whining mother hen but I didn't like Glalda loosing sleep over me.

"Okay, little bat. You win. Lets get some sleep." Glalda said with a yawn.

Nodding I leaned against Glalda's chest again and waited until I could hear Glalda's breathing even out and I knew he was asleep, and then I followed him.

-

The next afternoon the snowstorm had finally blown itself out and we were able to travel much faster.

And Glalda was right; by about four in the morning we could see the Vampaneze Mountain; well to me it looked like any other mountain, I was only going off what Glalda said.

We started to climb the steep snow covered side of the mountain.

I gasped, as we got higher because the snow was starting to be more like ice and it made it very hard to get a good hold on the rough wet slippery surface of the mountain.

Thankfully, Caleb had been climbing below me and was able to stop me from slipping; I smiled down at him in thanks and kept climbing.

At about half way up the mountain we came to a small tunnel opening.

I would have never guest it was the entrance if Glalda, who was leading, hadn't crawled in on all fours.

I was thankful that I was small so I had more room to move when I followed the vampaneze leader but I still had to crawl on all fours.

When I tried to see Glalda ahead of me, I realized that it was to dark to even see past my own nose.

But I didn't complain because its not like we had room to light torches so there was no point and I could hear Glalda ahead of me so I was still able to follow him.

Thankfully as we moved forward the tunnel become bigger and I also realized that the tunnel had the same Luminous lichen fungus as the vampire mountain so I was able to see Glalda take a left turn up ahead of me.

This tunnel lead to a cave were Glalda turned and grabbed my hand to help me out of the small tunnel and stand up straight.

I smiled at him in thanks but I was becoming increasingly nervous and I may not have looked very thankfully.

"Little bat, what's wrong? You look nervous." Glalda commented as he pulled me to his chest.

Before I could reply, Caleb crawled out the small tunnel, looking very thankfully to be standing up straight and said to Glalda, "Of course the little one is nervous. I would have been worried if he wasn't. He is after all a half vampire inside a mountain full of full-blooded vampaneze."

Sometimes I really hated the way people could read me so easily.

I felt Glalda hold me tighter to his chest and said, "Don't worry little bat. You are under my protection and no one here will lay a hand on you."

I glared up at Glalda and said back, "Will you stop treating to me like a child."

Zack Tyler suddenly gave an amused snort as he pushed his way out of the tunnel and said to me, "'e an't treating ya like a child, 'e is treating ya like a woman."

I blushed as several of the vampaneze laughed but I knew that it was in good nature and I knew that Zack was only playfully teasing me, he did it to all the clan.

Glalda also looked a bit embarrassed and it made me give a little chuckle after all it wasn't often that he had a blush on his purple checks.

To cover up his embarrassment, Glalda cleared his throat and said, "No time for joking around, forward we go."

With that said he released me from his embrace but hold onto my hand and lead me forward.

Looking past Glalda I saw a large stone door and my nervousness come back.

What if Glalda can't protect me? What if the vampaneze kick me out? Where would I go? What if the Vampaneze Court won't allow Glalda and I to be together? All these horrible thoughts were running through my head and I realized at the last thought just how much I had grown to love Glalda; the very thought of never seeing him again hurt more then I could ever say. And in away that scarred me; I still wasn't use to the thought of me being gay but it was becoming easier.

Glalda and I by now had reached the heavy stone door and Glalda gave it a hard knocking with his large fist.

After a moment, a large vampaneze man opened the door; he reminded me of a bear.

The man took one look at Glalda and bowed his head saying, "Welcome back councilor Glalda."

Glalda smiled in return and replied happily, "Thank you Mac. Still pushing guard duty then?"

The man named Mac nodded and smiled back but then he court site of me behind Glalda and the smiled was quick to disappear.

"Glalda, is this a prisoner?" Mac asked as if he doubted it but still seriously hoped so.

"Nope!" Glalda laughed as he pulled me forward to stand in front of him, so I was facing the large vampaneze; much to my horror, the guy looked like he wanted nothing more then to slice my throat, "The is Darren Shan, my future mate."

At that last bit, Mac took a step back in shock and gasped, "But he is a vampire!"

Suddenly Caleb stepped forward and laughed, "_Half_-vampire and like something like that would stop Glalda from getting what he wants."

Next Zack came forward, "Besides big brother, the little brat has won our clan's respect."

I looked back at Zack in surprise, _big brother_, but really it wasn't that surprising, there was resemblance between the two.

Mac still looked at me doubtfully and I starred back at him making sure that there was no fear or doubt in my face. I wasn't going to saw this man that I was scarred.

Mac suddenly looked back at Glalda and said, "Councilor Vlad will not be happy about this."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Caleb fidget uncomfortable when he heard that name but Glalda's voice court my attention and I decided to ask Caleb about it later.

"Vlad will have to get over it." Glalda was saying, "Darren is under my protection as a court member's potential mate and now will you please let us in; it has been a long and tiring journey and we would like to get settled in before morning."

Mac sighed in defeat and stood aside to let us in.

-

Hope you all liked it. Sorry to all those who wanted Glalda's courting of Darren to last longer but I really don't like stories that take so long with the main characters to get together, were they argue for no reason and pussy-foot around each other. But don't worry all you romance types, wait until you see what I have planned for Caleb.

Review and tell me what you think, and don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon.


	9. Chapter 7

XD told you it would be up soon.

Hope you like ;D

-

Chapter 7

I hide behind Glalda as the clan walked through the stone hallway of the Vampaneze Mountain.

Looking around I couldn't help but think that the inside of the mountain looked a lot like the inside of an old stone castle and that the Luminous lichen was much brighter in the vampaneze mountain then in the vampire mountain.

Turning a corner I saw that this hall had many doors that I guessed lead to rooms.

Glalda lead me to the door on the very end of the hallway and opened it to revile a decent sized room with both a coffin and a four-post bed.

I turned to Glalda and asked, "Is this your room?"

Glalda smiled and answered, "Well it was but now it's our room."

I blushed a little but stepped inside and then asked as Glalda closed the door behind us, "Why is there a bed and a coffin?"

Glalda sat on the bed and pulled me to sit on his lap, "Because sometimes I like sleeping in the bed and sometimes I like sleeping in the coffin."

I was about to tell him that he really was childish but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Glalda called out and I tried to get off his lap but he held me in place; coursing me the blush madly as an unknown vampaneze opened the door.

The unknown man bowed at us, or more like bowed to Glalda since I received a cold stare, and he said in a military tone, "The Vampaneze Court wishes to have an ordinance with Councilor Glalda and his clan tomorrow night after breakfast about the mission to Vampire Mountain and about your …guest."

Glalda nodded and the man left.

Turning back to Glalda I said in a saddened tone, "The vampaneze outside your clan don't seem to like me do they."

Glalda gave me a reassuring smile and peck on the lips, "You are the first vampire to ever be in the Vampaneze Mountain other then Kurda, so they are weary but once they get to know you they will love you like my clan does."

I seriously hoped so.

-

The next afternoon, Glalda woke me and said that it was breakfast time.

Walking into the dinning hall, I saw shocked to see how many Vampaneze there were inside the mountain, there at least a hundred and they all turned and starred at me; some of the stares were cold and even angry but most of them were more curious then angry.

Glalda lead me through the silently starring crowd.

We stopped at a table were Caleb, Zack and Mac were eating.

Caleb gave me a warm smile and said in his normal cheery tone, "Good evening little one. I hope you like your new room and I hope Glalda didn't molest you to much on your first night here."

I could have died of embarrassment right there and then, Caleb may not have said this very loudly but because the hall was dead silent I knew every vampaneze had heard.

Zack gave a loud snort of amusement and said, "With the way the kid is blushing I'd say Glalda did."

I glared at Zack and told him, "He didn't!"

Suddenly Glalda laughed and I turned to him to tell him that he really isn't any help sometimes.

After a very awkward breakfast, Glalda, his clan and I walked to the Vampaneze Court hall.

There were guards standing at the large stone doors, Glalda walked up to them and said, "Councilor Glalda and his clan have arrived for there hearing."

The guards nodded and opened the doors for us and Glalda walked straight in with Caleb and me after him, then the rest of the clan after us come in two at a time.

Looking around the hall I saw that it looked nothing like the Vampire Prince's hall, it looked more like a throne room in mid evil times.

The grey stonewalls were covered in paintings of, from what I could guess, old vampaneze court members.

Then looking forward I saw twelve throne like chairs, all but one were occupied.

It wasn't hard to guess that these were the court members.

Two of them were rough looking women.

When we were standing in the middle of the room Glalda stopped and the clan and I stopped behind him.

One the male vampaneze court member that was sitting in the middle of the other members stood and said in a loud deep voice, "The court welcomes you back Councilor Glalda."

Glalda stepped forward and bowed, "Thank you Councilor Markus, it is good to be home."

The one called Markus smiled warmly at Glalda and I couldn't help but notice that he looked very old and he some how reminded me of Paris Skyle.

"Glalda would you mind telling us why there is a half vampire in our mountain!" Came the angry voice of the vampaneze sitting on Markus' right side.

The man looked very rough with scares all over his face.

Markus turned to the vampaneze and said in a calm but strict tone, "Councilor Vlad, you all not speck to a court member in that rude manner. Glalda is one of our most trusted members and he will have a reason I'm sure for bring the young half vampire with him."

Then the old vampaneze turned back to Glalda and said, "But before you tell us why this young one is with you Glalda you will tell us if you completed your mission."

All the members turned their attention to Glalda.

Glalda suddenly looked down and replied, "I fear that I didn't do as the court decided."

The court members looked horrified and I was becoming confused. Glalda told me that the princes had agreed to a new peace treaty.

"Why is this so!?" Vlad roared.

Glalda gave the vampaneze a hard look and replied, "Because I didn't like the idea of forcing our control into our cousins. I decided that I would have an ordinance with the vampire princes first and see if we couldn't arrange a new peace treaty."

I was seriously becoming confused, but one thing was for certain Glalda had made the court members mad.

"You went against our agreed plan and just make up your own!?" One of the vampaneze women yelled while many others yelled that he was a traitor.

The hall was becoming loud with the members yelling until Markus, who hadn't said a word, stood and yelled in a booming voice, "SILENCE!!!"

The hall suddenly turned dead silent and Markus turned to Glalda with anger in his eyes and said, "Tell us from the begin what happened and how you came to decided to go against our plan."

Glalda told of how Kurda hide him and his clan inside the vampire mountain and how Glalda realized that no peace would come of the original plan and so he decided to chance it and then how I came to be with them and how he started to fall in love with me and them about his meeting with the princes.

"The vampire princes were not pleased about me being there and one of them seems to have the same hate from vampaneze as Vlad has for vampires but then when I told them that the Vampaneze Lord has been found and how we wish to fight against him too they saw sense and they have agreed to meet with three of our court members and me in a months time to debate a new peace treaty and I have already made it clear that we refused to have anything to do with the stone of blood and they have agreed to this."

All the court members were speechless and I was horrified that to hear that the original plan was for Kurda to kill the other princes and destroy the stone of blood and then force the vampires to unite with the vampaneze and I was also horrified to find out that the Vampaneze Lord had been found; and to say that I peeved that Glalda hadn't told me these things sooner was an understatement.

But I knew now wasn't the best time to get angry with him but once we were alone I was going to kick him right were it hurts.

After a few minutes of silence, Markus stood and said, "Young Glalda what you have told us is defiantly not what we had expected and while I'm sure the court is with me when I say that it was wrong that you went against our plan but your plan was well thought and worked so the court will excuse you for that."

The other members of the court nodded in agreement, though Vlad looked like he wished to say more but he held his tongue.

"But now we must discuss the matter of your feelings for the half vampire." Markus said, as he looked me in the eyes.

I saw that his red eyes held no disgust or anger for me; in fact they seemed to look at me as if he already liked me but I decided it was just wishful thinking on my part.

Suddenly Vlad stood and yelled angrily, "A vampaneze taking a vampire as a mate is unheard of, let alone a half vampire!" With that said he gave me a harsh glare.

Glalda tried to push me behind him but I refused to move, I wasn't going to let this vampaneze think of me as weak and I meet his glare with one of my own.

Suddenly one of the women court members stood and said, "While I do not care that he is a half vampire, I agree with Councilor Vlad that Councilor Glalda should not mate him simply because he is much too young."

Next to stand and speck was a vampaneze that looked about thirty with long hair, "Councilor Gwen has a point but we must remember that Glalda himself is still very young, he has only been a vampaneze for two years, so they have time to wait until the half vampire is old enough physically."

The other seven members seemed to be quite happy to let Glalda and I mate; like Glalda had said most of them trusted him so they were fine with it. The last one to have his say was Markus.

"I like most of the court members trust your judgement of the young one's character and I also believe that this unity would make peace with our cousins easier." He gave me an encouraging smile and finished, "But we must be fair and decide if this is to be allowed after we talk to all of those in Glalda's clan and with the young one himself so we can see if we think he will be a good councilor's mate. We will speck with you first Glalda."

Glalda nodded and Caleb grabbed my arm and led me outside the hall.

After the doors were closed I turned to Caleb and hissed, "Why didn't any of you tell me about your original plan or the _little_ fact that the Vampaneze had been found?"

Caleb gave me a confused look and answered, "I assumed Glalda did tell you."

I sighed when I realized that I couldn't take my anger out on the longhaired vampaneze and said, "No he must have forgot to inform me."

The clan and I sat in the hall outside the Vampaneze Court Hall and waited; suddenly I started to feel very nervous when it finally hit me that I was going to have to go and face the court members by myself.

Caleb must have sensed my unease for he gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and said, "Don't worry, just be yourself and answer their questions honestly and they will like you… well Vlad won't but he hates vampires more then most."

I saw that when Caleb said Vlad's name he got an add dreamy look in his large red eyes and realized that Caleb had a thing for the mean looking vampaneze; I saw this as a good way of getting back at him for always teasing me and Glalda, "So how long have you loved Vlad?"

Caleb looked at be me in horror and blushed madly, "W-what a-are you t-talkin about?"

I gave Caleb a cheeky smile and chuckled, "I maybe young and naïve but I'm not stupid. You really do make it obvious. So have you told him because really it looks like he could do with a lover."

Caleb sighed and replied, "No I haven't told anyone because there is no point. Vlad would never want me."

"Why not?" I said seriously, "You're a grate guy, you're a good cook, fun to be around-"

"A known non-vampire hater." Caleb interrupted, and I saw the problem.

Caleb made it quite obvious that he didn't hate vampires and really wished to make peace with them and Vlad would obviously not find that attractive in a lover.

"Oh."

Suddenly a guard came and told Caleb the court wanted to see him now.

As Caleb walked toward the doors leading to the hall, Glalda walked out with a big smile on his face.

But it was quick to disappear as he saw me glaring at him.

Caleb chuckled as they pasted each other and I heard him say to Glalda, "You're in trouble."

After Caleb had gone in and Glalda stood in front of me, the vampaneze leader asked me, "Why am I in trouble?" like he really had no idea why.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about 'plan one'?" I hissed angrily, "And I would have really liked to know about the _small_ fact that the VAMPANEZE LORD HAD BEEN FOUND!"

The clan looked at us with amusement but I was anything but amused and Glalda knew it.

Glalda sighed and replied in a whisper so the clan couldn't hear, "I'm sorry but I didn't want to worry you when you were already mourning your friends death and recovering from your trails… and also because I feared that if you knew about the Vampaneze Lord and the original plan you would not want to come here with me."

I felt some of my anger disappear but still I snapped back, "Next time I want the truth, is that understood."

Glalda nodded and suddenly smiled and asked childishly, "So am I forgiven?"

I sighed and nodded, though I was still a bight angry with him for not trusting me with the truth.

Two hours pasted and the vampaneze court was hearing the last clan member now.

My nerves were turning me into a reek because I was to be next and all the worst things that could happen were running through my head.

Glalda tried to comfort me but my emotions were winning.

But when the guard came to get me, I forced my nerves down and walked into the hall trying my best to look confident.

The court members all looked down at me from their thrones and I had never in my life felt so small, it was like I was a simple mouse standing in front of twelve cats of hell but I made sure to keep my poker face up, I knew that this was about showing them that I am worthy of being part of their race and it wouldn't happen if I looked like nothing more them a coward.

Markus was the first to break the silence by saying in a gentle tone, "It would seem that you has the respect and full support of Glalda and his clan, young one. They have been telling us many good things about you."

Suddenly Vlad snapped at me, "Is it true that you ran away from the vampires to escape death like a coward?"

The court members all looked angrily over at Vlad but than looked at me, interested to hear my reply. I lowered my head in shame and answered in a small voice, "That is true."

The hall went silent and it seemed like the vampaneze were waiting for me to continue with an excuse but I really didn't have one; I could have said that Kurda talked me into it but I knew that wasn't why I fled, I had been scarred.

Suddenly the one called Gwen spoke, "Glalda said that you ran away because Kurda talked you into it; is that true?"

I looked at her and saw that she was trying to help me and I was grateful but knew I had to speck the truth, "Kurda had come to my room and told me he would lead me out of the vampire mountain to escape but the truth was that I was scarred and Kurda talking about me escaping gave me hope that I could survive but I will always regret my decision."

Vlad stood and roared, obviously thinking that I didn't really want to be with Glalda, "Because you meet Glalda and his clan?"

I shook my head and replied, "No I will always be happy that I meet Glalda and the clan but because of my decision to flee, a friend of mine was killed."

Markus gave me a sympathetic look and then said, "I believe that we have pushed this matter fare enough, on to the next matter. Glalda and his clan have told us that you took a serious wound to the chest to save Glalda. Why would you do this?"

I looked Markus in the face and replied seriously, "Because I love him and I could not bare the thought of him being hurt."

Markus gave me an approving smile and I knew that I had at least convinced him of my true feelings for Glalda.

The court members continued to ask me questions like, why did I first agree to become a vampire, why I would want to be mated to a vampaneze and if I would be willing to submit myself to letting Glalda mark me as his mate and I answered truthfully and as best I could.

But then Vlad, who had obviously been trying to find something to use against me, asked me one question that I had been asking myself for awhile now, "What side will you choose if the new peace treaty does not stop the vampire's and vampaneze from going to war?"

I looked at the rough looking man and sighed, thinking about my answer and finally replied, "If I must make the choice I will fight alongside Glalda but I will not lie in saying that if an injured vampire came to me for help that I wouldn't give it."

I hoped that this would be a good enough answer because it is what I truly feel.

And I guess that it mustn't have been a good answer for Vlad looked peeved and Markus stood and said, "We thank you for answering our question young Darren Shan. You may leave now and dine then you and Glalda are to return to hear the Court's decision."

I gave the court a quit thanks and left the hall.

I found Glalda waiting for me outside, he looked confident that everything was going to be ok and this made my highly-strung nerves relief a little.

We went and ate in the dinning hall, where Glalda started to stuff his face with food.

Not that I blame him; the meetings with the clan members had taken most of the night and we had missed out on lunch.

But I wasn't hungry; I was too nervous about the Courts decision and all the stress on my nerves was starting to darn me emotionally.

Glalda could obviously sense my weariness because when he had finished eating he wrapped his strong arms around my lean waist and gently told me, "Stop worrying. Markus liked you the moment he saw you and the others trust and respect his wisdom, so there is a good chance that they will follow him in his decision."

Sighing I leaned into his embrace and replied, "I hope you are right."

Suddenly the guard from the court hall walked in and said, "The court members have made their decision, please return to the hall."

Glalda and I stood and followed the guard back to the hall.

Walking in, I tried to find answers in the court members faces but they were all blank.

Once Glalda and I were standing in front of the court Markus stood and addressed us.

"After much talking and argument," the old vampaneze looked over at Vlad as he said 'argument' and I didn't have a doubt that Vlad had tried his hardest to stop Glalda and I mating, "the court has come to an agreement; when we heard that young master Shan ran from his clan to escape death we were not sure if he was worthy of being made part of the vampaneze community but then we heard of his act to save Councilor Glalda and agreed that he is worthy of a chance."

I could hardly hold back my relief and happiness, they were going to let Glalda and me mate.

Markus suddenly continued, "Glalda, we will allow you to make Darren Shan your mate, but you must wait until the boy at least looks old enough."

Glalda looked a little disheartened by that and I couldn't really blame him, after all it would about twenty more human years before I even looked sixteen.

Then Vlad added, "But you must mark him now to show that he has submitted to the vampaneze."

Both Glalda and I were not bothered with this, nor were we surprised.

I had seen Kurda's markings and figured that I would have to let myself be marked too.

Glalda moved toward me and raised his sharp nails to my left cheek.

I winced slightly as I felt three razor sharp nails cut through the soft tender skin but Glalda made sure to move quite and left me with three bleeding cuts.

Then I couldn't help but blush as Glalda licked the cuts to close them and I knew that I now had three fresh scars in my cheek.

I belonged to the vampaneze now.

-

Hoped you all liked it, seriously let me know ;D.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Glalda and I left the Vampaneze Court Hall quickly.

Glalda was grinning like an idiot, obviously happy with the outcome of the courts decision.

I was happy too but at that moment I was so relieved that it was over and it had worked out and now that it was over I was that mentally exhausted that all I wanted to do was sleep.

"See I told you everything would be fine." Glalda laughed as we made our way back to our room.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling and replying back, "Yes but you didn't seem to think it fine when Markus said we had to wait until my body has grown, did you?"

Glalda sighed and answered, "No I didn't. Do they honestly think I can wait that long to have you? I'll bet it was that Vlad that made sure that was one of the decisions, he is just out to torture me."

I laughed gave Glalda a kiss on his birthmarked cheek and said, "Your strong, you'll find away to survive it."

Suddenly Glalda pushed me up against the wall and whispered, "I'm not that strong."

Then he started to kiss me softly, pushing his tongue into my month and wrapping his arms around my lean waist to push us chest to chest.

All I could do was gasp in shock and then melt into the kiss.

Suddenly we heard an angry growl.

Separating we looked to our left and saw that Vlad had just turned the corner and was glaring at us.

"Glalda! You are a court member!" Vlad hissed in disgust, "How dare you show such a disgusting display in public, you disgrace us!"

Glalda looked like he was about to explode with anger when suddenly Markus and one of the other court members showed up behind Vlad.

"Vlad you have been court doing worse in public then kissing a lover; leave them alone." Said the court member that I now recognised as the court member that had agreed that I was to young to mate now in my hearing.

Vlad turned to him and roared, "Victor how can you agree with the others on allowing this!? This creature is one of them!"

The gruff vampaneze pointed at me as he yelled that last part and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that had lead to Vlad's hate of vampires. I decided that I would ask Glalda or Caleb later.

The one called Victor simply answered in a level tone, "Because I have learned to let go of my anger and you should do the same brother."

Now that did shock me, did everyone have a brother here?

Glalda must have guessed what I was thinking because he answered with a shake of his head.

Looking back at Vlad, the gruff vampaneze looked like he was ready to yell at Victor some more but Markus stepped forward and said to Vlad, "Come Vlad, I wish to speck to you in private."

After Markus and Vlad left, Victor turned to us and smiled.

Glalda smiled back and said, "Nice to know that you still have your big brother under control."

Victor sighed as if he was tired; "He has gotten worse since he heard about your young lover here."

Victor turned to me and smiled; "By the way I am Victor Pindragon; it is nice to meet you Master Darren Shan."

I smiled politely back, happy that Victor obviously didn't share his brother's views on vampires and said as I shook his large purple hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Glalda turned to me and asked, "Can you find your back to our rooms on your own?"

I nodded but didn't like the idea of going around the Vampaneze Mountain alone.

"Would you mind continuing on your own? I just wish to have a quick word with Victor alone, okay little bat?"

I sighed and left hoping that Glalda wouldn't take to long.

I was thankfully that I meet nobody on my way back to Glalda and my room. I really didn't know whom I could trust here yet so I was a little weary.

I was happy to finally lie down; Glalda's bed was very comfy and even though I had planned on waiting for Glalda to return before I went to sleep my eye simply refused to stay opened and I was soon sound asleep.

When I started to wake my body clock was tell me that it was early night and I noticed that Glalda was fast asleep next to me.

I smiled at how peaceful he looked and snuggled closer to him for more warmth and had every intention on going back to sleep but then there was a knock on the door.

I hesitated on answering the knock but I didn't want them to wake Glalda and Glalda had said that it was my room to now, so I pulled myself from bed and opened the door.

I was happy to find that it was Caleb and not a vampire hating vampaneze.

"What is it Caleb?" I asked sleepily.

Caleb smiled and replied, "Its time for us to get to work."

I gave him a confused look and he continued, "Markus told me late last night that you are to work in the kitchens with me every morning and afternoon. Everyone here has their own job in the mountain. I've been working in the kitchens ever since I become apart of the clan."

It seemed that unlike the vampires, who had a quartermaster and his assistants, the vampaneze had everyone working around the mountain.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see that Glalda had awaken and was standing right behind me.

"You keep a good eye on him for me Caleb." Glalda said as he leaded down kissed me on the top of my head, then said to me, "And you be careful and listen to Caleb, I have to get ready for my duties."

As he turned to find a new set of clothes I laughed and said, "Don't worry _mother_. I'll make sure that the mountain has fallen apart before the night is out."

Caleb cracked up laughing and we left before Glalda could say anything else.

Before we went to the kitchens Caleb showed me around a bit, the place was similar to Vampire Mountain; it had things like the game hall and a hall that they took dishonorable vampaneze but they didn't kill their dishonorable by stakes, they locked them inside a coffin fall of little shape spike that would puncher the skin then by pulling a lever the spikes would slowly grow in length.

I paled when Caleb told me about how the victims of the spike coffin would scream. He had obviously heard it before and by the look on his face it had haunted him.

Heading deep down the mountain, Caleb told me that like the vampires they breed, butcher and grow there own food.

Suddenly a thought came to me and I reluctantly asked, "What about blood?"

Caleb gave me comforting smile and answered, "We have a group of hunters that go out once a month to find humans that are murders or rapists or drug dealers and bring them back here for us to drink."

I was relieved to hear this.

We made it to the kitchens and I saw that they looked very mid-evil. There were three kitchens, one was where the already butchered animals were cut up and seasoned, another was where bread and dairy was made and the last kitchen were most of the actual cooking was done.

The last one was where Caleb and I would work.

I was surprised at Caleb's cooking skills and he taught me a lot within just my first hour of being in the kitchen with him.

As I was mixing a bowl full of pancake mixture I asked, "Caleb? Why does Vlad hate vampires so much?"

Caleb sighed as he replied while cooking an omelet, "Vlad and Victor have actually been vampaneze most of their lives, they were turned even younger then you, so really he has had the normal hate for vampires pushed into his head from a very young age but the reason his hate is so much more now is because a insane vampire escaped vampire mountain and torture, raped and murdered their little sister, who like them was turned at the time."

I gasped in horror.

Caleb suddenly continued with a mournful expression, "Vlad had been the one who found her, she was older but she looked only eleven years old and from what I heard the bastard didn't leave much of her to be found."

I couldn't even begin to understand how Vlad or even Victor must have felt, but I suddenly started thinking that if had been Anna, I would have been a rack.

"No wonder he didn't want me here, I can't say I blame him." I said more to myself then Caleb, and then asked, "Did Vlad kill the insane vampire?"

Caleb shook his head, "No, the vampire got away and killed himself."

Caleb and I suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore and just got on with our work, a sad and dark atmosphere hanging in the air.

-

My feet were killing me from standing on them for hours on end and my hands were stiff and sore from mixing food and cooking all night. Caleb and I had even eaten in the kitchens instant of walking up to the dinning hall to eat with the others.

I imaged that that was what it would be like if I had worked in a café or restaurant.

It was almost dawn and Caleb had finally let me out of the kitchens. I was walking through the halls, looking forward to lying snuggled up to Glalda in our nice warm and comfortable bed.

Caleb told me that the court members would has finished their daily duties a couple of hours ago so Glalda should be waiting for me.

Most of the vampaneze were either asleep or getting ready for sleep so I didn't meet anyone in the halls until I was half about half way to my destination.

And to my unhappiness it was Vlad and what was worse he looked like he was going to have a few unfriendly words with me.

The rough looking vampaneze walked straight up to me and hissed, "What are you doing lurking around here?"

I was about to reply with a smart-ass remark of 'I could ask you the same thing' but I thought better of upsetting the large vampaneze and I remembered about his sister and knew that he had every reason to hate vampires; its true that it had been an insane vampire that had done the crime but I was a big brother and I knew that I would have hated all vampires to had I been in his shoes; so I answered, "I was working in the kitchens as Caleb Mane's assistant and I just finished and was heading back to my room."

Vlad looked at me as if he was trying to tell if I was lying or not.

I made sure to look into his eyes to show that I was telling the truth.

I figured that it worked because Vlad started to walk away from me but then before I could even blink Vlad grabbed me by the neck slammed me into the hall wall.

I gasped as the wind was forced out of my lungs and panicked as I realized that Vlad's hand around my neck was stopping me from refilling them.

"God I wish that I could just kill you, you filth but everyone one would instantly look at me if you turned up dead." Vlad hissed down at me angrily as I clawed at his hand and wrist but he took no notice as he continued to speck, "But don't think that I'm not going to watch you like a hawk, you will slip up and give away your game sooner or later and when you do I'll be there."

Looking up into Vlad's hard and angry red eyes desperately, I gasped as I was reminded of Murlough; Vlad had the same crazy look in his eyes.

Suddenly Vlad was thrown off me. The moment that I was released from his grip I slide down the wall as I gasped for much needed air, knowing that my face must have been close to blue. Looking up I saw that it was Victor who had thrown Vlad off me and was now standing between Vlad, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill his brother for interfering, and me.

"Vlad how dare you attack him!" I couldn't see Victor's face but by the sound of his voice he was pissed.

"No, how dare you stop me you traitor!" Vlad yelled back. "You should want him dead as much as I do after what they did!"

"He NOT they! It was only one Vlad! You can not hate them all for what one did." Victor said as he turned to me and helped me to my feet with an apologetic look.

"THEY SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET THAT MONSTER ESCAPE VAMPIRE MOUNTAIN!" Vlad yelled back.

Victor gave Vlad a furious glare but said gently, "Are we any better? We let our insane go freely to kill as they will until they die."

Vlad growled in frustration and stormed away.

Victor turned to me once again and gently said, "I'm sorry about that, me really is a good man."

I nodded and replied, "Its ok, I heard about your sister and I can understand his anger; after all I'm a big brother too and just the thought of her being hurt like that-"

I couldn't finish that sentence it hurt me just to think about Anna being hurt like that.

Victor smiled down at me asking, "I see, thank you for not holding it against him, but who told you?"

Wondered if Caleb would get into trouble for telling me but figured that Victor didn't seem the type to get angry about something like this, "Caleb Mane told me, I'm working as his assistant in the kitchens."

Victor's face seemed to brighten as I said 'Caleb Mane'.

"Really, Caleb told you…and how was he to night?" Victor asked as if hoping that I wouldn't ask why he wanted to know, but didn't have to ask I figured it out.

"You like Caleb didn't you?" The look Victor gave me told me I was right.

"W-well I-I-" Victor seemed to be finding it hard to talk.

I took pity on him and said, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone including him and he was fine by the way."

With a cheeky smile on my face started heading back to my room again, obviously leaving Victor in a surprised state.

When I was out of site I couldn't help but think to myself, Caleb is going after the wrong brother and I was going to have to fix that.

Hope you liked, I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible XD.


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry about it taking so long but I only just got out of hospital and back to my computer (which I missed so much 6.9)

But hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

I knew Glalda wasn't too happy with the idea of me going with him.

It had been a whole month since I left the vampires and Glalda, Victor, Gwen, Caleb and myself were all getting ready to leave the Vampaneze Mountain to meet with the vampire princes to make the new peace treaty.

Glalda and I were in our room packing for the trip, Glalda kept glancing at me in worry and finally I sighed and said, "Glalda, stop looking at me like that. You and I both know that I need to face them."

There had been much argument between us about me going on this trip.

I knew that my disappearance would have upset my friends and I had to let them know that I was alright, besides the vampire princes might have no say anymore about what happens to me, Glalda had marked me as his.

Caleb had told me that in vampaneze society that meant that only Glalda could put me to death if he decided.

I hoped that the princes decided that I wasn't worth the fight and let me go.

Glalda moved over to me and kissed the top of my head, "I know that this is something you believe you must do little bat but what if the princes do demand that you be put to death, I refuse to loose you but I also refuse to let the chance of a new peace treaty go."

I knew that I was being selfish and felt guilty but I knew that this was my only chance to see my friends and let them know that I was ok.

"I won't show myself until after your finished with the peace treaty." I replied as I kissed Glalda's birthmarked check, "Besides Kurda has been a prince long enough for him to have had some laws changed."

Glalda's face darkened as I said Kurda's name. I still hated the traitor too and hated the fact that I might have to rely on him to help me through this but I had to do what I had to do.

"Come here." I whispered seductively and pulled Glalda into an opened mouth kiss, hoping to calm him.

I couldn't help but laugh in my head as I thought about how I wasn't shy anymore when Glalda and I kissed or groped each other.

I was now often the one that would kiss or grope Glalda in public.

But we still hadn't gone past kissing and groping and not because of the courts orders but because I still didn't feel ready.

Our kissing was about to turn into a heated make out session but someone knocked on our door.

Glalda groaned in announce and pulled away from me to glare at the door, "What?!"

We heard Caleb's voice yell back cheekily, "Sorry if I'm interrupting but the others are ready to go."

Glalda looked like he was going to tell Caleb to buggier off but I spoke first, "We'll be there in a sec'!"

Glalda glanced at me and I said to him as I gave him a light kiss, "The sooner we go the sooner we get back. I'll make it up to you."

Glalda sighed and said with a smile, "As long as you make it up to me."

-

We had been traveling two nights now and I couldn't help but notice that Victor wasn't making a move on Caleb.

I was a little bight disappointed because I hoped he would. When I found out Victor would be coming I had insisted that Glalda bring Caleb too, saying that the long haired vampaneze would be useful because he knew so much about vampires and because we could trust him to not start a fight with any of the vampires.

Caleb had been very happy when the court asked him if he wanted to go.

Caleb had once told me that he really did like working in the kitchens at Vampaneze Mountain but he really wanted to be a type of peacemaker for the between the vampaneze and the vampires.

I was happy that Caleb was getting what he wanted and I knew that it wasn't my place to try and get Victor and Caleb together but I was worried for Caleb.

Vlad had somehow got wind that Caleb had a crush on him; a crush that I would never understand, and Vlad had been making moves on Caleb but I knew that it was only because Vlad wanted to us Caleb to keep a better eye on me. Vlad would come down to the kitchens and say that he was there to see Caleb but he would always be sending me glares and was obviously not paying Caleb any attention when Caleb was talking to him.

I had never hated the man before, even when he made threats at me but when I realized that he was using Caleb's feeling to spy on me, I couldn't help but feel disgust and dislike.

We had stopped to rest in a cave just before sun up. Caleb started to head for a nearby river to get water, Glalda and Gwen left to go hunting, while Victor and I set up a fire.

I noticed Victor stopped setting up the fire and saw that he was looking at Caleb kneeling by the rivers edge with a longing look.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked hoping that Victor would agree but the vampaneze shook his head.

"I know that you want Caleb and me together but it will never happen." Victor gave me a knowing but morbid look, "I know that Caleb desires my brother and I wish not to interfere."

I sighed wishing that I could tell Victor that Vlad was only using Caleb but I didn't have any proof and I didn't think Victor would like it if I accused his brother of something so heartless, but still I replied, "Yes I think that you two would make a good couple but I only said the you should go talk to him. I honestly think that this crush he has on Vlad is a passing thing." At least I hoped.

Victor seemed to consider my words and turned to look at Caleb again only to find that the longhaired vampaneze was making his way toward us.

"How's the fire coming along?" He asked as he sat the water containers down.

Victor was about to reply but I suddenly had an idea and answered first, "It's going good but I need to get some more wood, be back soon."

With that I raced off into the woods, noticing that Victor was glaring at me as I left, I just winked back and left the two alone.

Walking around I grabbed as much dry wood as I could find, hoping that Victor was talking to Caleb.

-

Three nights later and we were almost at the agreed meeting place, Glalda told me that it would only be a few more hours until we reach the old abandon lodge house that was the agreed meeting place.

As we drew nearer my excitement and nerves started to increase.

Glalda who was leading suddenly stopped and said that we were going to stop and rest before they reached the lodge house.

Gwen went off to find some food, while Glalda and Victor went to get firewood and Caleb and I started to prepare for the food that Gwen came back with.

I had noticed that after everyone else had left Caleb kept turning to me as if he wanted to ask something but kept changing his mind.

Finally after the fifth time I turned to him and said, "Caleb whatever it is just tell me."

Caleb gave me a startled look but then sighed, "It's Victor. I think he might have feelings for me."

I gave Caleb my fall attention and asked seriously, "Do you feel anything for him?"

Caleb seemed to think for a moment then replied, "Well… yes. But I love Vlad and I… I… I don't know, Victor is so kind and funny and wants peace with the vampire like I do."

"And Vlad is-?" I asked hoping that Caleb would see that Victor was much better for him.

Caleb sighed again, "I don't honestly know what it is about Vlad that makes me want him but I am starting to think that Victor and me would be much happier together."

I smiled and added, "And Victor is better looking."

Caleb chuckled at that and said, "Maybe I will consider Victor but I think we'll get this peace treaty over with first so don't tell Victor any of this."

I nodded and did a little victory dance in my head.

After an hour of much needed rest we continued and made it to the old abandoned lodge house.

It looked very old, the brick frame was chipped and cracked and the wooden roofs seemed to be rooting away.

Looking inside a broken window we saw that a fire had been lit and knew that the vampires were obviously already here.

I quickly pulled the hood of my large jacket up to hide my face. I could hardly stop my hands from shaking I was so excited and nervous.

We walked to the door and Glalda pushed it open and walked in, then a moment later signaled for us to follow.

The first Vampire I saw was Mr. Crepsley, much to my happiness. I had to literally stop myself from running over to him and hugging the stern vampire.

Then I noticed Kurda, Paris Skyle and Harkat all sitting around the old fireplace were they had started a warm flame.

They all looked up as we entered.

Kurda moved forward to greet us, "Greetings Councilors Gwen, Glalda and Victor. It is an honor to have you here."

Then the blond vampire turned and looked at me and obviously knew it was I by the look of shock on his face. He hadn't expected to see me there at all.

Glalda was quick to give him a look that said to not give me away yet and the blond vampire gave an awkward nod.

Then Paris was next to walk toward us and said in a gently but firm tone, "I am vampire prince Paris Skyle, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Victor them walked over to Paris and awkwardly shock his hand.

While the princes and councilors meet, I noticed that Mr Crepsley and Harkat were looking at me unsurely, like they were sure they knew me.

I was quick to make sure that my hood was covering my face and tried to ignore them for the moment.

Suddenly Paris turned to me and asked, "Why has your companion got his hood up, I thought that we had agreed to be in totally trust of each other?"

We all cursed ourselves as we realized that we had no excuse as to why I had my hood up but Glalda quickly thought of a plan and said, "We did not wish to shock you so much but this young man was once part of your clan."

I gave Glalda a horrified look and all the vampires gave him a questioning look and then looked back at me.

"Its ok little bat, take the hood off." To everyone there it sounded like Glalda was telling me to hurry up and reveal myself but I heard his under message of don't worry I have a plan.

So I slowly took my hood off and heard all the vampires and the little person gasp in shock and disbelief.

Mr Crepsley was to first to move toward me and was looking at me like I was a ghost.

"D-D-Darren?"

Then I couldn't stop myself from running over to my old friend and hugging him.

It took the stern vampire a moment before he returned my embrace and ask, "Is it really you?"

I look up into his eyes and replied, "Yeah is me."

-

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter will have the peace treaty made and a Darren and Kurda moment.

I'll try to get it done as soon as possible XD.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone that I've been gone for so long, I've been having some on going problems but here is some more reading for you all XD

Chapter 10

It felt so good to be in Mr Crepsley strong embrace, I had missed him so much.

But suddenly Paris moved toward me said firmly, "What happened to you? Why are you here young one?"

I turned to Glalda for support, also noticing that Kurda, who was standing next to my lover, was looking a little bit uncomfortable.

Glalda stepped toward me and gently took me out of Mr Crepsley embrace and said, "Well as you know, my clan and I had stayed in your mountain for awhile and when Kurda told us about Darren failing his trails and being executed and couldn't let it happen. In Vampaneze law one such as Darren would be given a second chance. My clan and I couldn't stand the thought of someone so young being executed so Kurda lead him to us and we held him-"

"You kidnapped him!?" Mr Crepsley growled angrily at Glalda and Kurda.

I was shocked and touched by this show of emotion from the normally calm vampire.

Glalda gave Mr Crepsley a firm look, while tightening his hold on me and stated, "Would you have rather us leave him with you to be executed?"

Mr Crepsley looked at Glalda and me and suddenly gave me a shocked look, "Darren what is that on you cheek?"

I had no idea what Mr Crepsley was talking about until my hand reached up and I felt the rough scares on my cheek.

Glalda spoke before I could, "Darren and I are to be mated. Its my clam over him."

Mr Crepsley looked at me with a questioning look and I gave him a nod and a sheepish look as an answer.

No one saw Kurda's face darken as he realized what Glalda said was true.

Suddenly Caleb spoke up, "Look, Darren was going to stay for his punishment so please do not be angry with him."

Paris nodded and said more gently, "I will let this be and so will the other princes. None of us wanted to see Darren executed and the moment he allowed himself to be marked by Councilor Glalda as a potential mate his fate was no longer in vampire hands."

"But did he _allow_ himself to be marked or was he made to?" Mr Crepsley hissed in suspicion as he glared at Glalda.

I moved toward him and answered firmly, "Yes, I did allow it." Then I gave my old mentor a reassuring smile and continued, "I love Glalda, and he didn't push or force me into anything."

Mr Crepsley looked between Glalda and me and gave a nod that clearly said he wasn't happy about it but he would leave it be.

Suddenly Gwen spoke up, "Now that that's out of the way shall we get down to business?"

Paris agreed and turned to Harkat and me and said, "You two may leave or stay as long as you do not interrupt."

I would have liked to stay and listened in but I could get the details later from Glalda and Caleb, where as Harkat and I may not get many more chances to speck to each other soon.

Harkat nodded to me as if reading my mind and we left the main room.

We ended up in an old kitchen that was covered in mold, cracking up and falling apart but we didn't care.

I was startled when I found myself with my arms fall of little person.

"I was so- worried about- you." Harkat said in that voice that I missed hearing.

"I missed you too and I'm fine, so no need to worry." I chuckled back as I returned his crushing hug.

As we parted Harkat laughed out, "You're obviously- more then fine. I had no idea- you swigged that way."

I blushed and replied with a sheepish smile, "I didn't know either until I meet Glalda."

Harkat and I talked for along time, he told me about how Mr Crepsley and Arra Sails had been so upset by my disappearance and they had searched for me for weeks, hearing this made me feel bad about not sending news sooner that I was all right.

We talked well into the night and even after the vampires and vampaneze had finished for the night and went to bed.

"Don't stay up to late little bat." Glalda whispered as he kissed me good night.

I blushed as Harkat gave a breathless chuckle at us but I still smiled and kissed back, saying as we parted, "Don't worry I'll be there soon."

Then Glalda left us again.

Turning back to Harkat we started talking again, not noticing the dark blue eyes, glaring at us from the doorway.

Deciding that we had better be getting to bed we parted ways as I left the old rundown kitchen and Harkat headed toward the vampire side of the building.

It had been decided that the vampires would sleep in the north side of the house while the vampaneze would sleep in the south side.

Silently walking toward the room I knew Glalda, Caleb, Victor and Gwen were sleeping I started to feel uneasy, you know that feeling you get when you sense something bad is just about to happen, that was the feeling I was getting now.

Turning to look behind me I started to feel silly because their wasn't any danger that I could see and I decided to just get to Glalda's side before my senses started to play more tricks with me.

Turning back to the door that lead to the vampaneze' room I gasped and jumped as I saw Kurda standing in front of me; to most people he would have looked normal and calm but I could saw the anger in his icy blue eyes and the tension in his body.

"Hello Darren, it's been awhile." He whispered in an eerily hollow voice that sent shivers down my back and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. Something about the way Kurda was looking at me was making me very uneasy but then I realized that Kurda wouldn't do anything to me while Glalda and the other vampaneze were so close and Harkat wasn't to far away either so I started to calm a bit but I still kept my guard up just in case, after all Kurda was a very cunning vampire.

"Hello Kurda and yes it has been awhile. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." I replied emotionlessly.

But as I moved to walk past the vampire prince, the blond vampire seized my slim arm in an iron grip pulling me back toward him.

"But I was hoping that you would grace me with your company this fine morning." Kurda said in a sickly sweet voice. His voice clearly saying that I had no choice and his strong grip on my arm only strengthened as I tried to draw away from the mad vampire.

"Kurda! Let go of me!" I ordered, trying not to be intimidated because Glalda would surely come if I called out but the vampire's cold eyes were starting to scar me, they almost looked insane as he ignored my demand to unhand me and started to drag me away.

"Let me go or I call Glalda!" I warned and tried to get my arm out the vampire's painful grip.

Kurda only laughed and turned back to me saying, "Callout all you want for your guard dog, you can even scream as loud as you want if you like but no one is going to come."

I felt fear hit me full force and I started to struggle more as I realized that Kurda was leading me to an unoccupied sitting room.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled as I started to try punching the blond vampire but knowing that it wasn't any good; Kurda may not have been as well built as most vampires but he was still a full vampire and stronger then me.

Kurda looked over his shoulder at me with a gleeful smirk and replied, "Its just a little sleeping drug, they should sleep until nightfall."

I felt my insides freeze with dread and I did the only thing I could think of to do, scream for Harkat but Kurda just laughed, "I just gave Harkat his so he's not going to come either." And then literally throw me on to an old falling apart green sofa and started using his superior body weight to hold me down. I was in a panic now, screaming my throat raw, kicking and punching madly but nothing seemed to faze him, he just wouldn't stop. Painfully grabbing my wrists, he tied them together with his leather belt that he had somehow taken off in our struggle and was now using his sharp nails and strong hands to rip my sweater and shirt from my body in one strong movement. All I could do was scream at him to stop as he stroked my chest almost lovingly, which made me feel even sicker with dread then I already was. Then he started to tear at my jeans, I tried with all my might to stop him but he was just too strong. All I could think about as I was being violated was that I had to stop him; I couldn't let my virginity be stolen by this monster, Glalda was the only one I wanted to give my virginity to. But this wasn't a fairytale where my knight in shinning armor came and saved me in time, Glalda didn't somehow fight the drug that Kurda had given him and save me. That day I was stripped of my innocence and used until I was in too much shock and to exhausted to fight anymore.

When later afternoon finally came round Kurda looked over at my motionless form still lying on the sofa that he had thrown me on. I was in too much pain to move; while Kurda had been quite gentle with me once he had me restrained I was a virgin… sorry, had been a virgin when he had forced himself on me, so I was still in pain. I knew there were tears slowly rolling down my face but I didn't care, I just lay there thinking of how I had betrayed Glalda; of how I had let someone else take what was rightfully his. I didn't deserve Glalda anymore, he deserves someone pure and untouched not dirty and used like me.

I suddenly started to shiver violently as I felt Kurda put his hands on my shoulders and pull me into a sitting position, which hurt like a bitch for my sore back and sore used ass.

"Darren please, you have to understand I did this because I couldn't bare to let anyone else have you. I truly love you." Kurda whispered gently in my ear and then he started to kiss my lips again.

I sobbed into the kiss and with my still tied hands I pushed him back and weakly snapped back, "I didn't know rapists could love."

Kurda 's content expression twisted a little but still held and I knew he was fighting to not sneer at my remark and instead replied gently as he finally untied my raw wrists, "Darren love, don't think like that. I gave you pleasure too didn't I?"

I felt like puking at this comment because it had been true that my disgusting body had responded to this monsters touch after he had started to be gentle with me; much to my disgrace I had even released after a while, I had never felt so disgusting in all my life.

Starting to feel over whelmed by my self-loathing and my pain, I started to sob and brake down.

But when Kurda put his arms around me, obviously thinking that it would comfort me, I snapped and slapped him across the face. I know that it wouldn't do much good to fight him but it made me feel a bit better seeing the look shock and then anger that showed on the blond vampire's face. Suddenly Kurda painfully grabbed my hair to force my head back, to look him in the face and he hissed out between clenched teeth, "Darren you really need to learn your place!"

"His place is with me!"

Both Kurda and me jumped at the scarily calm voice that came from the doorway.

I almost sobbed in relief to see Glalda walk into the room. Fury was burning bright in his red eyes, I had never seen his eyes look like this, and now I didn't know whether to be scarred or relieved anymore.

But Glalda's fury was only for Kurda, who released his hold on me to stand and face the furious vampaneze.

"Glalda. I see that you have finished your little nap. Was it refreshing?" Kurda teased as he pulled on his pants.

Glalda didn't reply and just stood there with a scary calm about him. I just wanted to disappear, to run and never have to face the betrayal that I knew Glalda was feeling because of this.

"Darren." Glalda said hollowly while still looking at Kurda, "Get dressed and leave."

I sobbed and as quickly as I could, I just grabbed what was left of my jeans and ran.

Chapter 11

I ran and ran and ran.

I don't even know how I made it outside in the snow but all I knew was that Glalda didn't want to be with me anymore and that was too much to handle. I had lost everything, the vampires would kill me before taking me back, the vampaneze would never want me as part of their clan anymore because of the pain I coursed Glalda and Glalda… he would never want a used whore like me. God he even just told me to 'leave' and never come back.

All I could do now was run. Run and let the snow have me, I will die out here in the cold like the disgraceful weakling that I am.

Finally I stopped running and just fall face down into the cold white show. My lungs burning from the workout and my body still aching but quickly going numb. Just lying there, hoping that the pure white snow would purify me in death for I knew that in life I would never feel pure again, I would forever feel clean or safe, never ever again.

-

I don't know when I passed out or for how long I had been lying in the snow that no longer felt cold. But someone was touching my shoulder and I heard voices, suddenly I feared that it was Kurda. Kurda was going to use me again!

My panic forced what little strength I had left into my numb limps and I tried to struggle against the person starting to lift me off the ground.

Strong arms wrapped around my numb body and a voice that I now recognized as Glalda's said something in my ear and I started to sob again, trying to push Glalda away from my dirty body, scared that I was going to make him dirty to but he just wouldn't let go and I kept hearing his gentle deep voice in my ears. In one least attempt to get him to stop making himself dirty by touching me I choked out, "P-p-ple-ase…"

But then everything went dark and I knew no more.

-

Someone was running their fingers gently through my hair and I couldn't help but tense my sore cold body. Didn't this person know that I was dirty, that I was impure?

They must have felt me tense because the fingers stopped and left my hair, and then a voice that I recognized was Caleb's whispered gently and almost sadly, "Little one? Are you awake?"

I felt hot tears well up in my closed eyes and then fall down my icy cheeks. Why couldn't they have just let me die in the pure snow? But then again maybe I was still in the snow; I could feel myself shivering all over.

Caleb placed his large hand gentle on my icy cheek and said, "Come on, little one. Please open your eyes."

I weakly shook my head and clenched my eyelids more. I didn't want to see Caleb's face, I didn't want to see the world anymore, and I just wanted it all to end. I have nothing left to live for, Glalda didn't want me anymore; he would be here with me now if he did.

Suddenly someone entered the room by a door causing me to jump; so I wasn't in the snow anymore. I guess I was back the stupid falling apart building.

"Is he awake?" I heard Victor's hope laced voice ask.

I felt Caleb move beside me and guessed that he nodded in reply. Then I heard Victor move toward us and I couldn't help but whimper. Couldn't they understand that I was making them dirty!

"Darren please, you have to relax." I heard Caleb say almost desperately, "What happened wasn't your fault. We know you must be hurting but please, we need you to take some medicine. You have a fever and Glalda will murder me if you get sicker. Please Little One."

Why would Glalda care if I got sick? He was the one that told me to leave.

I felt a cup being pressed against my lips and knew that Caleb was trying to give me this medicine but I weakly turned my head away. I didn't want to get better! I deserved all the pain the fever was causing my body. I felt Caleb try again but I just turned my head away again and heard both Victor and Caleb sigh in disappointment. It seemed to be what I was best at, disappointing people.

This time Victors voice was the one I heard close by, "Darren, if you don't drink you are going to get worse."

Their voices were starting to become faded and foggy and I knew then that the fever was pulling me back into unconsciousness and I didn't fight it but before I went I whispered one word, "Glalda."

-

Someone was there.

Someone was next to me.

I can feel then, they are breathing in my ear. On god someone was on top of me!

No! Not again!!!

Strong hands have my wrists! God it hurts!

NOT AGAIN, NO!!!

I can see him! See his laughing face as he thrusts into my weak body!

NOOOO!!!

"Little bat…"

Glalda? Glalda please help!!!

"Little bat its ok…"

No he's here! He's got me!!! Please help me Glalda!!!

"Darren wake up!"

With that I shot up gasping, sobbing and sweating and realized that I wasn't being attacked, that it had been a fevered night-terror and someone was hugging me while running his fingers through my hair and along the back of my neck while whispering in my ear, "Shh Little bat. It was just a bad dream… your safe now."

I realized that it was Glalda. Oh no, I'm making him dirty!!!

I tried to push him away from me but I was weak, I felt so weak, it was hard just trying to lift my arms, my head was throbbing, my throat felt like sandpaper and I couldn't tell if I was too hot or too cold because it felt like both at the same time.

"Darren?" Glalda pulled back to look me in the face but I just looked away. I didn't deserve to see his face.

"Darren, its ok. Its just me." He said as if I didn't know.

"P-pleas-e, " I sobbed weakly as I continued to try to get my dirtiness off him, "I-I'm mak-king y-you dirty."

"What?" Was the response I got, "Little bat, you are not making me dirty. Why would you say that?"

I just sobbed harder and painfully cried out, "Why are you even touching someone as disgusting as me!!! You told me to leave only to bring me back and prolong my torture?!!"

I felt Glalda tensed at this and heard him quickly reply, "When I told you to leave, I didn't mean it like that. You'd been through enough, I didn't want you to see what I was going to do to that…that… monster for what he did to my Little Bat."

What? It couldn't be true; Glalda could never want me now. I shook my head in disbelief but let him tighten his embrace.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I should have known that he was up to something. I promise I'll never let this happen too you again." Glalda sounded almost like he was going to cry with me but I knew that he would refuse to let tears fall.

It was almost too much to hope for; he still wanted to be with me even though I was dirty and used. This had to be another fevered dream and if it was I didn't want it to end.

Slowly Glalda loosened his strong embrace and reached over to the bedside table and held a cup up to my lips as he gently explained, "You need to drink this, it will help break the fever, and it will also put you into a dreamless sleep. When you wake up you should feel much better."

This time I drank without a fuse. After I had as much as I could I asked as I started to feel it working to put me to sleep, "Well you be here when I wake up?"

Glalda smiled down at me and replied tenderly, "Of course I will be."

And that was the least thing I heard as my mind drifted onto darkness.

-

As my mind started to wake I started to feel almost like I was swaying. Trying to open my almost glued together eyelids I realized that I no longer felt like total shit, my throat was still a bit sore and my body was throbbing all over but my head wasn't hurting as much and my body did know that I was feeling a little bit on the cold side even though I was sweating. Finally getting my eyes open I saw the cloudy night sky, it was very beautiful with the almost full moon and the bright stars smiling down at me. Wait! Why was I looking up at the sky and why was I moving. Slowly lifting my head, I realized that I was being carried on an, obviously really quick put together, stretcher. Looking around as best I could, I noticed that I was being carried through a snowy forest that I recognized as the path back to the Vampaneze Mountain.

"Darren your awake!" I heard Mr Crepsley remark next to my head. But that couldn't be right. Mr Crepsley wouldn't be going to the Vampaneze Mountain.

Raising my head I saw that it was indeed Mr Crepsley carrying me from the top of the stretcher. He and Caleb, who I saw had the end of the stretcher stopped and gently lied me down on the ground.

"Its about time you woke. You were starting to get heavy, I think it's my turn on the stretcher." Caleb joked with a big smile. I gave a small smile back and sat up, with Mr Crepsley's help, to see Gwen, Victor and Glalda, all of who had been walking ahead of us, rush over to my side.

Glalda was the first to reach me and was quick to pull me into a hug. Which confused me because normally he would have kissed me; I guess he did see that I was dirty.

"Little bat?" He asked as he released me slightly, "Many I kiss you?"

This confused me more, "Why are you asking? You should know that you can."

Glalda just shook his head and replied as he leaned in, "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it."

The kiss was more of a quick peck but I was happy with that, at least he was still touching me.

Gwen cleared her throat to get everyone's and said, "I guess this means that I will be leading the way back now?"

Glalda nodded in thanks and took Caleb's place at my feet and lifted me up again. I didn't complain about being carried, I knew that I wouldn't make it far before I'd have to rest again, the fever was still with me after all and plus Glalda wouldn't heard a word of it, so I lied back to help make it easier for them and asked Mr Crepsley, "Why are you here Mr Crepsley?"

Mr Crepsley relied emotionlessly, "After I found out what happened to you, I requested that I be allowed to stay with you until you are better."

I was touched that even though I had abandoned him and the vampires like a coward and had now been used as a whore, the vampire was still trying to be my guardian.

Then I suddenly thought of something, "What happened to-to…"

Thankfully Glalda didn't need me to finish to answer and he obviously wasn't happy either with what the answer was, "That monster is back at the Vampire Mountain with nothing more then the bruises I gave him as punishment for what he did to you!"

I had to say that I was disappointed that the vampires weren't going to do anything about Kurda but I wasn't altogether surprised, he was a vampire prince after all. And as long as he wasn't near me I really didn't care.

Suddenly Mr Crepsley snapped at Glalda, "That will not be the only punishment that he will get! He is at Vampire Mountain to be punished; the other princes would never stand for such a thing, even from a fellow prince. He will be punished mark my words!"

Glalda looked over his broad shoulder to look Mr Crepsley in the face and sighed, "I hope you are right. The only reason I did not kill the bastard then and there was because it would have affected the peace treaty and it wouldn't have been justice for my Little Bat."

"How did we go with the peace treaty?" I asked to try and break the awkward tense flying off Mr Crepsley and Glalda. I could tell that they were only tolerating each other for my sack.

Glalda smiled at me from over his shoulder, knowing what I was trying to do, "It want well, they will be no war."

Mr Crepsley snorted, "As long as you hand over the Vampaneze Lord."

Glalda glared back at the vampire and snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you, we will find where the Vampaneze Lord is hiding and hand him over to you!"

Mr Crepsley only nodded and kept walking. I sighed and decided to not bother trying to make conversation, these two would only find something to argue about.

-

I had to give Mr Crepsley credit. He was doing well to get along with the vampaneze. He, Caleb and Victor seemed to enjoy talking together. And while I didn't see Gwen and the vampire talk, they hadn't fought either. But Mr Crepsley and Glalda always seemed to be at ends with each other. Thankfully I was able to walk with everyone now that my fever had broken, so the two didn't have to walk together, Glalda was always up front leading and Mr Crepsley was always at the back with me and Caleb.

But not all was well, I noticed that every time anyone other then Glalda touched me I would have to fight back the instinct to scream and flinch away. It confused me so much because I could still hug and kiss Glalda with no problems at all but if any of the others so much as put their hand on my shoulder I would tense like I was wanting for a blow. One night it was so bad that I almost gave poor Caleb a heartattack. I had been setting up a fire with the longhaired vampaneze, while everyone else was hunting, and I hadn't heard Caleb come up behind me with more wood and the longhaired vampaneze had accidentally tripped and fallen on top of me. I started to panic and scream as memories of what Kurda did to me started to overwhelm all my senses, blinding me to the reality of what was really happening. It caused me to have an anxiety attack. That had been a bad night.

But that wasn't the only problem I was having. I was constantly having really bad night terrors that were keeping me awake during the day. I was thankful that Glalda was so patient with me during these days. Letting me wake him up to comfort me, though most of the time I wake him up with my screaming and tossing. But he never once complained and would hold me, as I'd cry after them. I hated the fact that I was so weak and but even I saw that I was getting better. I wasn't having to fight myself so much now when the others touched me and the night terrors were coming less and less. I also wasn't feeling like I was dirty all the time now. But whenever I get the chance to bath myself I had to have Glalda there with me or I would start to scrub away skin and not even realize what I'm doing. The progress was there but it was slow and I just hoped that they didn't give up on me.

-

We were three nights away from the Vampaneze Mountain when I found out that my wish had come true concerning Caleb and Victor.

We had stopped for a lunch break and Glalda and I had gone to find the two for Victor had asked Caleb to come for a walk while lunch was being prepared, I had had my hopes that they would be talking about being together but I soon found out that they were doing way more the just talking about it when we court up to them.

Victor had Caleb pined down in the snow…both as naked as the day they were born and …well you get the picture.

Glalda had had to hold back his laughter and I knew that I was blushing like nun would as we tried to back away without the couple noticing us. Which wasn't hard since they were so engrossed with each other. After we were a reasonable distance away Glalda couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and fall to the snowy forest floor and laughed like a hyena. All I could do was stupidly ask, "Does it really feel like that?"

When Kurda had forced himself on me, it had hurt but not as much as I knew it could have but it differently hadn't felt good. But seeing how Caleb was obviously finding a grate deal of pleasure in the act Victor was doing to him, I start to find my old curiosity on the subject return.

Glalda stopped laughing and suddenly pulled me down so I was straddling his waist and whispered hotly in my ear, "When you are ready I will show you just how heavenly it feels."

I felt pleasant shivers run down my back and looked down at Glalda's cheeky ruby eyes and whispered back, "I'm ready now, can you please show me?"

Glalda suddenly looked worried and he asked gently, "Don't you think it's a bit soon after… after…"

"It's because of that I want to do it." I whispered back and leaned over to give Glalda a long hard kiss. The kiss was all longing and desperation and after we break away for air I continued, "I need to know want it should feel like. And I don't want to not have that with you because of _him_."

Glalda sighed, looking me in the eye and replied, "You don't need to rush into it though. We can wait; I promise I won't go anywhere. I'm more then willing to wait for you, my little bat."

"I don't want to wait. I'm ready now." I said as I leaned down again for another kiss.

After this one was broken, Glalda whispered, "Well only if you're sure but not here. I want to take you in our bed back home, think you can wait that long."

I sighed but agreed, finding that I also liked the idea of doing it in the privacy of our room.

By the time morning had come, I was wondering if Glalda had purposely made me wait so I would think about my decision and start to have doubts about it.

The group was now sound asleep but I was laying next to the peacefully slumbering Glalda, wide awake thinking about everything that has happened to me in the last few years. It was weird to think about different I use to be, the boy that had been human seemed like a total stranger to me now. Even when I was a newly turned half vampire I had been so different. Looking over at Glalda's handsome purple face, I realized that I had become very dependent on the vampaneze leader and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

Deciding that I needed more room to think, I stood to go for a walk.

"Darren? Where are you going?"

Turning back around I realized that I had woken Mr Crepsley.

I turned to the vampire fully and whispered, "I'm not ready to sleep yet so I'm going for a walk."

Mr Crepsley nodded sleepily, knowing that I wouldn't wonder to far and not many creatures in the forest would be bother with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello loyal followers, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time but this was due to personal reasons that were beyond my control.

Anyway I would love to give special thanks to Mrs. Bumblebee for sticking with me even though I must have been a pain and special thanks to her for helping me through out this whole story, including this chapter :D

Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12

I walked until I couldn't see the cave our campsite was hidden within anymore and then sat down under a tall willow tree, leaning back against the old tree's thick solid trunk. I looked up at the white sky and realized that it was going to start snowing again within the hour.

I don't know how long I sat in the snow under the old willow tree simply thinking about how much I needed Glalda. I really didn't like how much I felt I couldn't live without him. It was like Glalda had somehow become apart of my very soul and I think that this scarred me more then anything. The thought of relying so much on one person was hard.

But maybe that was what love was all about, trusting that one person so much that you feel totally safe with them. I don't know; it was all so confusing.

I had never felt like this with Debbie, but then again she had only been a crush. My feelings for Glalda ran so much deeper. I really wanted to know what being with Glalda intimately would feel like. I was excited at the thought; I know that Glalda would really be gentle with me but I could still hear my conscious doubt that I would like it. What if it was just as bad as when I was forced by Kurda? What if Kurda had broken me in some way that I could never enjoy it?

NO! I talk myself. Glalda will make me feel as good as Victor was making Caleb feel. Glalda will make it special for us both and so will I in anyway I can. I wasn't going to let Kurda take away what Glalda and I had yet to find in each other and that was that.

I smiled at myself as I realized that I had just convinced myself to enjoy sex that I had yet to even have.

I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts. I don't know what woke me from my subconscious because when I looked around no animal or human was in site. I guessed that maybe I was just too tired and was now hearing things but now that I was more aware of my surroundings I realized that I felt like I was being watched and not in a friendly way.

And then I heard a whisper that seemed to come from nowhere. I looked around, my eyes wide. I couldn't tell what the voice said nor could I tell where it had come from but I had defiantly heard it.

Suddenly I heard a whistle like noise and then a solid thud of something hitting the willow trunk millimetres from my head, making me yelp and duck.

Looking back up at the tree trunk, I felt my blood run cold as I saw a throwing dagger stabbed into the tree trunk close to where my head had been.

"Hello Darren."

A calm but cold male voice said and I looked up to see a tall hooded figure suddenly appear in my sites, almost like a ghost. My already cold blood froze as I saw another throwing dagger of the same style as the first, being held at the ready in the hooded figures hand.

Despite the fact that I was in danger, I realized that the figure seemed somewhat familiar, even though the hood covered his face; something about the way he was holding himself and something about his voice was just eating away at me. I felt like I should have recognised him, I could almost feel his name on my tongue but it was just out of my reach. So instead I gasped out, "Who are you?"

My question didn't seem to please the man at all because I was suddenly dodging the other dagger. Throwing myself flat on the cold ground in order to avoid the deadly weapon.

"Don't you remember me, traitor!" The man was suddenly storming through the snow, heading toward me and I scurried back; I had landed on my back when I had dodged the last dagger. "Because I defiantly remember you!"

His voice had risen in anger and he was almost upon me, when I suddenly got to my feet and ran, heading toward the cave where everyone was sleeping.

I still couldn't remember who the man was but I had obviously pissed him off.

I felt sick as I looked back over my shoulder and saw that he was on my tail and worse yet, was quickly gaining speed on me.

That proved to me that he was either a half vampire or a half vampaneze. If he had been a full blooded vampaneze or vampire he would have been able to easily catch me and if he had just been human he would have never been able to keep pace with me, let alone gain speed on me. The reason he was catching up to me so fast was because he was a fully grow man and I cursed my young only just reaching the awkward teen stage body, as I realized that I wasn't going to make it back to the cave before the stranger got to me. But the cave was in my sites and I knew that I had only one choice.

"GLALDA!" I yelled out, hoping to wake my vampaneze lover.

I suddenly hear that horrible whistling sound of another knife being thrown. I knew that I could never out run a thrown knife and so without another thought I throw my body flat on the snow covered ground again.

The dagger going clean over my head and almost hitting Glalda as he came running to the cave entrance to answer my cry. I heard Glalda gasp in fright as the dagger just misses him by centimeters.

"DARREN!" Glalda cried out in anger and fear as he realizes that I was under attack.

I was about to get back up to my feet to start running again but a large heavy boot covered foot painfully stepped down between my shoulder blades and pines me to the ground.

I look up at the cave to see that Victor and Gwen were holding Glalda back from running out of the cave and to my aid.

Why wouldn't they letting him out to help me? I thought in fear and horror but then it hit me.

It was still day!

"Looks like they can't help you, traitor." I heard, and felt more than saw the stranger smile at my helplessness. "That was always your way, wasn't it Darren. Never fighting for yourself, you always had to have someone bigger and stronger do it for you; didn't you!"

What was he talking about? How did we know each other?

Suddenly the boot left my back, only to come back a second later kicking me in the ribs. I gasped in horror at the violent act and felt red-hot pain as the wind was knocked out of me.

Then the next thing I knew, the stranger was pulling me up by my jacket, forcing me on my feet, then turned me around and I saw his face for the first time. Now I knew that I had seen those eyes before but the face was older, the man was about twenty-five maybe older and I couldn't remember knowing someone with silver hair.

Before my mind could really gasp who the man might be, he punched me in the face. I felt myself hit the ground but I didn't feel any pain from the fall because all the pain was in my face from the bone crashing punch. My vision was blurred and my ears were ringing but I knew that the crazy man was heading toward me again and I knew that I had to fight back. I couldn't rely in Glalda to fight all my fights and how stupid I was to think otherwise.

I could hear Glalda yelling but I couldn't tell if it was at me, my attacker or the others in the cave; either way it didn't matter.

This time as the stranger pulled me up, to maybe punch me again, I turned around to face him on my own and put all my weight and strength into throwing my fist at the man's face.

I felt a great deal of satisfaction as my fist got the man in the nose. The man fell back obviously shocked that I had fought back.

Ignoring the pain in my head from receiving a punch and the pain in my fist from the punch I just gave, I swung again at the still shocked man. I knew that I had to get as many blows in as I could before the man recovered from his shock.

My fist court him in the nose again and I brought my knee up to knee him in the stomach, winding him.

The man fell down to the ground and I had serious thoughts of continuing the fight that he had started or just leaving him to get back to the safety of the cave and Glalda but before I could do either I felt something hit my leg.

Looking down I saw that a dagger was embedded in my left thigh. But even though I knew what I was seeing, my mind must have been in shock because I couldn't feel any pain and my body was refusing to move as I realized that someone else was running toward me and the man, getting ready to throw another dagger at me.

I could only gasp as the new comer throw the next dagger at me, this time aiming for my head.

It wasn't until it hit me that I realized that the dagger holt had got me in the temple not the dagger blade. I don't know if the thrower had meant for it to hit me like this and I wouldn't know for some time. Because suddenly my vision was swallowed by darkness and I felt my body falling to the ground and the last thing I really remember was hearing Glalda yelling out my name and then…nothing.

Cliffhanger! Yes I am truly cruel but you must all love me and review nicely or you will never get to read more ;P

No seriously review guys :D


	14. Chapter 14

Ok here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you like it.

And just so you don't get confused it starts off with Darren dreaming, ok.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

The sky was dark and I cried out in fear as I saw shapes and shadows of large flying beasts that could have been dragons.

Where the hell was I? There were wrecked and falling down buildings everywhere. The rubble that was falling from the buildings was littering the cracked and broken streets.

It realized that it must have once been a city. But what had happened to it. The city looked like it had had an earthquake and then a tornado… or three go straight through it. And where the hell did the dragon things come from?

And better yet how did I get here?

Suddenly one of the dragon creatures landed in front of me and for the first time I noticed that someone was riding its back.

The man easierly climbed off of the creature. And I realized at once who he was and my blood ran cold in my vains. I could never forget him for as long as I lived.

"Mr Tiny!"

"Hello Darren. What do you thing of my vision of the future?" The horrible supernatural being asked with a creepy smile, that had shivers running up and down my back.

"F-future?" I gasped as I realized that this was my hometown; in fact I was standing right in front of my human home. It was no wonder that I didn't recognize it at first. It was nothing more that a battered and burned house frame now.

"What happened? What did you do? And how the hell did I get here?" I demanded as worry and anger boiled up inside me.

Mr Tiny only laughed and replied back, "Oh you aren't here really Darren. I'm simply showing you this in your dreams. And I didn't do this… will not directly. But this was my goal don't get me wrong."

Ok now he was starting to really confuse me.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded again.

Mr Tiny just kept smiling that damn creepy smile and looked me in the eyes as he replied with a voice that sounded like a spoiled child getting their way once again, "This is the future that you will make. You or the Vampaneze Lord."

I stepped back in shock and gasped out, "What?"

"This is your future kingdom, my dear Darren. Your's or the Vampaneze Lord's. It will depend on who kills whom. I have already shown the Vampaneze Lord, and I have to say that I wasn't disappointed by his reaction. But you, Darren, have done nothing but disappoint me since your vampire trails. I mean falling in love with that disfigured vampaneze, Glalda, had not been part of my plan for you at all. And worse yet you are letting yourself become weak. Being his little bitch. You were made for so much more Darren. You were meant to become Lord of the Shadows and this was meant to be your kingdom!"

I was starting to get nervous because Mr Tiny seemed to be getting angry with me the more he talked about my choice to be with Glalda. I looked around and shivered at my so-called kingdom and had to fight back the urge to vomit. I didn't want to have a kingdom, let-alone this horrible twisted place.

"Why me?" I glared at the supernatural being. "Why do I have to fight the Vampaneze Lord? This has almost nothing to do with me!"

Mr Tiny only laughed at me and suddenly both the supernatural being and the horrible vision of the future faded away and I felt like I was resurfacing after being underwater as I shot up awake, gasping for breath and sweating.

"Darren!" I heard Glalda next to me. And suddenly I was in his strong comforting arms.

"Glalda?" I whispered as I remembered the attack and my dream. Looking around I realized that I was back in the safety of the cave that we had camped in and suddenly I realized that my head was throbbing painfully.

"What happened?" I asked as Glalda finally let me go and I saw Mr Crepsley, Victor and Caleb all sitting around Glalda and I.

Gwen wasn't there but later I was told that she was continuing on with out us to the Vampaneze Mountain to give the Council news of what had happened.

Victor was the first one to answer my question, his voice filled with disgust, "After you started to get the upper hand on that bastard that attacked you, the other knocked you out and carried him off. Most likely to lick his wounds."

I heard Glalda growl as he pulled me over to sit on his lap. I felt warm inside as I realized that he was worried about me and I knew that he wanted me to sit on his lap more for his comfort then mine. It was nice having someone that cared for you this much; even if the movement caused my left temple to throb more.

I looked over to Mr Crepsley and saw that he wasn't happy with Glalda holding me like this, so I gave him a smile in hopes that he would realize that I liked it.

Suddenly Caleb asked, "Why did that bastard attack you Darren?"

Everyone looked at me and I just shook my head, instantly regretting it as my head protested with pain. "I don't know. One minute I was sitting at a tree and the next he was throwing daggers at me. But he defiantly knew me and I know that I know him but I just can't remember who he is. But he spoke like I had murdered his first-born child or something." I felt guilty that I couldn't remember who he was because I had obviously done him some form of great wrong. "And he was defiantly a half-vampire or a half-vampaneze because he wasn't strong enough to be a full one."

"Well I think we can safely say that he was a half-vampaneze because the other one that came to his rescue had purple skin." Mr Crepsley said. "It must have been torture for him out in the sun but I defiantly saw purple skin."

Glalda growled and snapped at the vampire, causing me to jump, "You are just trying to blame this on us. No vampaneze would dare attack a council members mate."

I tried to calm Glalda down, as he looked ready to get up and attack the disinterested vampire.

"Glalda, Mr Crepsley wouldn't lie." Glalda looked almost hurt that I hadn't sided with him but Mr Crepsley wouldn't lie. It would be against the vampire's principles to lie. Instead of trying to tell this to Glalda I asked, "Think Glalda. Would there be anyone in Vampaneze Mountain that would do this."

All the vampaneze started to think and suddenly Caleb jumped to his feet and yelled out, "Gannen Harst!"

Mr Crepsley looked at the young vampaneze like he had grown another head, "Was that a name or some form of unique meal?"

Victor laughed as his lover blushed and glared at the vampire. I was going to laugh to because I had been thinking the same thing but suddenly Glalda growled at everyone, "Do you all not know how serious this is!"

I turned on Glalda's lap as Victor stopped laughing and Caleb sat back down.

Glalda suddenly continued, "Gannen Harst was the one who found the Vampaneze Lord! The rogue vampaneze that we have been hunting since he sent word that he had sired the Lord. If Caleb is right, which I believe he is, then the one that had attack my Little Bat was the Vampaneze Lord himself!"

The atmosphere in the cave was suddenly thick and heavy.

While all the others were realizing just how serious this was, I was thinking about my glimpse of the future in my dream and suddenly realized why it was going to be between the Lord and me, he obviously had a big grouch against me. Suddenly I remembered the Vampaneze Lord's eyes and I finally realized who he was. God I hoped that I was wrong. I had thought that he would just forget about me and get on with his life but I should have known better. After all Steve Leonard wouldn't be Steve if he wasn't a determined bastard.

Glalda looked down at me as my body tensed with my realization, "Little Bat?"

I sighed as I spoke, "I know who he is."

Looking up at Mr Crepsley I said, "Steve Leonard."

Mr Crepsley's normally calm features suddenly chanced too surprised.

Caleb, Victor and Glalda looked at each other to see if the other knew whom the vampires were talking about.

I saw the looks and explained the story and relationship of Steve and I.

By the end of the tale, Glalda was holding me so tightly I was afraid that he would never let me go.

Suddenly Victor spoke, breaking the thick silence that had settled over the group, "Well it seems obvious what we must do."

We all looked at him and Caleb took Victor's hand, as the larger vampaneze continued, "We have to go after Gannen and Steve now. They wouldn't have gotten far. Its only been a few hours seem the attack on Darren, so we might be able to catch up with them will the trail is hot."

Caleb looked like he didn't like this plan and I didn't either, the thought of facing Steve again was scary; he had been so angry and out of control but I could see the sense in it as well. After all we had to do something about the Vampaneze Lord, we couldn't just let this opportunity go to waste, who knew when we would find Steve again.

Hope you all enjoyed ;D

If so please review review review and review some more XD


End file.
